The Other Newlin
by Lennie62
Summary: Anne is the younger sister of Steve Newlin. When she learns of a vampire being kept within the fellowship of the sun church. Curiousity gets the better of her. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME Lennie62!
1. Chapter 1

GPOV

I wasn't exactly sure how long I had been down here. My only reference for time came when sleep took me. I haven't seen a human since the night I offered myself. I suspect they are hiding, out of fear or disgust, I am not quite sure. One thing is certain, I have not been harmed. It has been quiet. Peaceful. I know the others are fearful for my well-being, Isabel, Stan, Eric. I feel his presence, he has joined in on the search...


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the days to be late, it had to be today. Steve was going to kill me! He finally decided I was worthy of some responciblity and I am running late. I got out of my car, smoothed down my dress, gave a wink in the window and started heading towards the church. It was amazing how much the fellowship of the sun had grown within the past year. Steve had been amazing. He was really blest to have Sarah at his side.

As I walk into the church I can't help but think about my life compared to his. He had been so strong after dad's death; he took me in and helped me get through graduation. I was planning on going to some college or university, but all I wanted to do was help my big brother who had done so much for me. Before dad's passing, Steve and I really hadn't had much of a relationship. I mean, he is 12 years older than me. Sometimes I feel like such a burden. Steve and Sarah don't even have children of there own, and now they have a 17 year old girl runing through there house. But Sarah reassured me it wasn't a problem. She is so great. Not even tempted by the young men that saunter through the house after their training. I wonder what they're training for.....

"ANNE!" I looked up startled at Gabe, one of my brother's really good friends.

"Sorry, Gabe. I guess I just kinda spaced out. So, where am I needed? How can I help?" I was getting excited. Finally I got to see what my brother did all day.

"Well, actually Anne, Steve told me to just send you home. They had it kinda rough last night with the vampire attack and all, he justs wants you to be safe." What the hell?! He seemed so calm, there was a vampire attack and he just stood there while my mouth was gapping open.

"GABE, there was an attack last night!? Where? Is anyone hurt?" Why am I always the last to know? I thought to myself.

"Anne, calm down. No one was hurt. We apprehended him. He is here. That is why you must leave. We only care about your safety. Let the fellowship take care of this." If I ever thought Gabe was smug, it was now.

There was a vampire...here. In this church! I haven't seen a vampire before. After the attack on dad, Steve never let me go anywhere at night. I didn't mind then, but now... I wanted to see the vampire. What would it look like? She, he look like? I have heard the stories, but how am I going to get around....

"Anne!"

"Sorry Gabe, I guess I will go now." He followed me out to my car. I bet Steve told him to do so. I started my car and tried desperately to think of a plan. Finally, I had one!

Ten minutes later I drove around to the back of the church with the spare keys. (One of the perks to being the sister of Reverend Newlin) I unlocked the back door to reveal the front of the sanctuary. I had forgotton how beautiful it was. The sun streaming in from ever direction. That fresh summer smell.

Okay Anne, focus, you are trying to be sneaky, which you have never been good at. If I were a vampire, wait. What? Where did that come from? If I were Steve, where would I keep a vampire?


	3. Chapter 3

GPOV

I heard a noise, very faint, but clear. Light footsteps, whispers, thumps and knocks. Whoever it was wasn't intending on being found. It had to be a human. No vampire would ever be so cautious. The noises continued, getting closer. I heard the lock click and finally, the door creaked open...

She was exquisite. In my two thousand years, I have never laid my eyes on a more delicate creature. She was small, 5'2 maybe 3. Pale, ivory skin that looked so smooth. Long brown hair with emerald eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. And her smell, so intoxicating. I knew it then, I loved her.

I stand and walk towards her looking down into her lovely face. Her eyes met mine and I saw the clear look of worry hidden behind them. She starts breathing heavy, she is terrified.

"Do not be afraid, little one. I will not harm you."

She looked at me. More like glared. Straight into my eyes.

"It was you?" she whispered. If I didn't have acute hearing, I probably would have missed it

"You did it?" her voice started raising. "Why did you attack us? What did we do to you?" Her voice was full of disdain and confusion.

It was obvious now, blaming an unknown vampire for something that had occured in a human's life. It was a common story. One I had heard before.

"I have done you no wrong, little one. You do not know me nor I you, for if I did, I would've remembered your face. " I gave her a small smile. I had to make her understand.

"You attacked the fellowship of the sun! That's why you are here. I was stupid for coming here, what the hell was I thinking...." she starts muttering things to herself and I can smell her fear. She wasn't making sense. I wanted to hold her, comfort her. I move forward, but she backed away from me and soon runs out the door slaming it behind her. I knew I could have stopped her, but the look in her emerald eyes stopped my pursuit. I take one more look at the door as the lock clicks firmly back into place.

I knew then, I would never see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

As I left the sancuary, I pondered where I should begin my search. I knew to avoid certain areas, as in, rooms with light, but I was sure there was no basement in the church. Well, there was a vampire here somewhere and if I were Steve, I would lock it up in the darkest place imaginable....which had to be here...somewhere.

I stayed on the main floor sneaking around for about 45 minutes and hadn't discovered anything suspicious. Maybe Gabe had been lying to me or a practical joke perhaps. Then I heard it. A voice. STEVE!!! I had to hide, but where was I gonna go. I couldn't let him see me. He would get so pissed and then I would be stuck at home forever. I ran around the corner back towards the sancuary when I realized he was giving a tour! Crap, what was I gonna do.

I looked around for a hiding spot, anything to give me some cover. I went towards the first door in sight, turned the handle; it was locked!!! I pulled out Steve's keys and prayed I could ind the right one. The voices were getting closer. I was about to give up when the key gave way and slipped into the lock. I flung the door open and closed it swiftly.

It was dark. I felt around for a switch and found one on the wall to my left. I was standing in a stairwell. I heard Steve passing by and I quickly flipped the switch off. I had come this far; I was not going to get caught now! I felt for the first step and slowly, cautiously, made my way down.

As I slowly walked down I couldn't help but get excited. For once I was doing something on my own. All my life I had been guarded and protected from the world, and as much as I love my brother, he just kpt me locked up more. I knew that I was going to get in trouble later, but I still wanted to see, to know. To live. I reached the bottom of the stairs and reached out in front of me. It wasn't long before I felt a door beneath my finger tips. It wasn't wood, it was cold. Metal maybe? Steel?I felt around the side and noticed another swich. I flipped it up and a light came on above my head.

_Finally I can have a look around. _

There was a big door in front of me made of some material I didnt recognize an a big lock. I rummage through the keys in my hand and come to one that looks like it is made from the same material, shiny, and oddly, light, I slipped the key into the whole and started to turn. It was not an easy task. Whatever was behind this door, sure wasn't.....

Of course! The vampire! I know that is what it is. Why else go through the trouble of building this big door! As the adrenaline-induced strength, I turned the key untl I heard the click. I had done it.

I braced myself for anything. I had no idea what was behing this door. Btu I prepared myself for anything. If Steve can handle this vampire, so can I!

_Lord, give me strength._

I slowly opened the door. The only light provided was a small lamp in the far corner and the light over my head. I look around the room and then my eyes fell to the floor and I saw him. He looked so young, only a few years older then me. He was dressed in white pants and shirt that gaped open to reveal his schulped chest, painted by tatoos.

_Sculpted chest? Where did that come from?_

I heard the rustling of cloth and looked up into his eyes as he walked towards me. He moved so gracefully, with such ease; like an angel. A beautiful angel.

_Anne! What are you thinking?! He is a vampire_. _Not some angel._

It was then I felt the cold sweat of fear. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Do not be afraid, little one. I will not harm you." His voice was so rich and full, with the hint of an accent. I looked up and met his gaze again. I believed him. His eyes conveyed so much emotion and sadness on a face stone cold of emotion, but I knew in my heart that I believed he would not hurt me. He seemed so calm and collected for a vampire that had attacked the fellowship....wait. He had attacked the fellowship! He had attackd Steve!!!

I glared at him. And built up my courage to speak. "It was you?" I whispered. _What can I say, I am a coward at heart. _

"You did it?" my voice fuller this time. "Why did you attack us? What did we do to you?"

_That's right Anne. Keep telling yourself that. Make him the enemy. Its the vampires that killed your father. They are the reason why you have no friends and no life outside the church. Hate him Anne, hate him so you don't love him. What?..._

"I have done you no wrong, little one. You do not know me nor I you, for if I did, I would've remembered your face." Something in his face changed. It was so small, so subtle.

My heart swelled. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to open my arms to him and hold him close to me. I am so confused. I should be afraid of him, not want to hold him. I should be afraid. Fear is a reasonable responce , not attraction. I needed to get out of here.

"You attacked the fellowship of the sun! That's why your here. I was stupid for coming here, what the hell was I thinking...." I had to get out of here, but all I wanted to do was stay with him. Be with him. What is the matter with me?! He moved for me and I turn and run away. It was the only thing I could do to keep from rushing into his open arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, and giving myself what I wanted...him.

As I lock the door, I feel as though I left part of myself with him.

I knew then. I had to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own True Blood or any of the charcters in this story, only Anne.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

That evening I couldn't get the image of that sad, beautiful face out of my head. He was everywhere! I wanted to see him again. I had to see him again. Even if for a moment.

_Maybe I could catch him while he was sleeping? Well no, I went today while the sun was up and he was awake. That wouldn't work. _

It was dark now; there was no way I was getting out of this house unnoticed. Steve was still at the church preparing for the lock-in (which I was actually getting to go to!) and Sarah was downstairs making dinner. I could hear her humming from my room...

"Hey Sarah" I called out to her. She came in wearing her yellow dress with a smile as bright as the sun.

"What is it hun?" I winced. I didn't like when she called me pet names. That right was only reserved for one.

"What are you making? Smells good. How long is it gonna be?"

"Oh, well. I was planning on waiting for Steve, but you know how he is. Probably about an hour before he gets..."

"Well can I make a quick grocery run?! I interrupted her.

Her face changed, smile gone.

"Now Anne, you know your brother and I don't like you leaving the house at night. You could get attacked by one of those things, those vampires! After what they did to your father, I can't even imagine why you would want to...." She continued to berate me for another 10 minutes, til finally the oven summoned her away.

I am sure that she would tell Steve. I loved Sarah, but she could never keep anything to herself. I had let it slip that I thought this guy named Jason was cute once, and she had snapped at me and told me by thinking such things like I was living in sin. I would never understand her train of thought but she had never done anything to hurt me. and she was good to Steve.

I trudged up the stairs. I still wanted to go to him. I walked into my room and shut the door. I laid on my bed and cried.

I had never hated my life before now. I hated that I was imprisoned just as the vampire was imprisoned. I hated that I couldn't go to him when I pleased. I hated that I wanted to go to him at all. I hated him because he showed me what my life was really like, a prison.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day, I went up to the church in a some jeans and a simple tank top. I didn't care if I looked church appropriate; I wasn't here to work. I didnt have my purse. my wallet,or my phone. I didn't need them.

In my right hand I held a set of keys, in the other a flashlight. Everything I needed.

I was surprised when I didn't run into anyone immediately. I was expecting there to be a lot of commotion but no one was around. So, I walked towards the sancuary and found the door. I put the key in without hesitation, unlocked the door, and closed it behind me.

I clicked on my flashlight and started my descent. I reached the door in no time. My heart was pounding in my ears.

_What the hell are you thinking Anne?! _my mind screamed at me. But that didn't stop me from sliding the key into the door.

I clicked the flashlight off and opened the door.

The light in the corner was still dim, but provided enough light for me to scope out the room, and then I saw him. He was on a blanket bundle on the floor on his back, still as beautiful as ever. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like all the troubles in the world just faded away. If I hadn't know he was a vampire, I would have thought him to be dead.

I tiptoed over to him, trying not to disturb his slumber.

_Just one more look Anne, then you are leaving for good_.

I sat down beside his palate and stared at him. He looked so young, probably not much older than me when he was turned, _is that the right word? _

I have never been more confused about anything in my entire life. Everything had always been pretty straight forward with what was expected of me. I was supposed to help Steve. The family always came first. And I knew I was supposed to find a good christian boy to bring home and make a life with, but now as I think about it. I don't want that. I am not sure if I ever wanted that.

Without thinking, I brush my hand lightly across his cheekbone. His skin was so soft, so perfect. He didn't stir at my light caress, so I did it again. Still nothing.

_Man when they are out, they are really out_. I giggled at myself.

And then I did something that completely took me off guard.

I leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. And I kissed him hard. The kiss that I gave him was full of passion, lust, and love. I pulled back shocked at myself. My hand drifted up to lips, still chilled from the kiss. A smile forming on my face. Soon to be replaced by a frown.

_What have I done?! I have just violated a vampire! Would he know? I know! Oh God, I am sick. Real sick. _

And yet I wanted to do it again.

But I knew, I couldn't.

I pulled away and leaned back into myself. I loved him. With every fibre in my body, I loved him. I didn't care what he had done. Who he was, what he was. I didn't even know his name.

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt a tear drip onto my hand. I knew I had overstayed my welcome.

_What welcome, he doesn't even know you're here. You have really gotten yourself in a mess Anne!_

I wiped up my face and moved to stand up when I felt something grab my hand pulling me off balance. Something cold and firm.

I looked down into the face a very awake vampire. My eyes grew wide.

"Don't go"

I screamed and then everything went dark.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Auther's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!! This is my first story and I def need some support. I have a few ideas runnning through my head for Anne and Godric.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews everyone, but I would always love to have more!!! lol.

Don't worry some major conflict is about to happen. I just wanted to emphazise what Anne and Godric were feeling in the 24 hours that they managed to fall for eachother.

I know Anne seems random at times. If a back story is in high demand, I will offer one. Can you even imagine being the sister of Steve Newlin? lol

Again I do not own TrueBlood, only Anne.

KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!!!!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

GPOV

I was resting comfortable when I felt her presence. She had come back! I quickly deliberated my options. I had scared her before, scared her after reassuring her safety. I couldn't let her run away again. I heard her fumble with keys and click the lock. I decided to stay where I was and feign sleep. She would stay longer this time for sure and maybe I could talk with her. Make her understand. She seemed so confused and naive. I wanted to help her, be with her, love her, and someday earn her love in return.

The door creaked open and I looked at her through cracked eyes. She was as beautiful as I remembered. She was not wearing a dress as before and she looked so much smaller and scared. Her hair was down again, but much fuller. I yearned to reach out to touch the silky strand, but I could not give up this sherade. I wanted to see what she would do. I was curious to see what she would be capable of without fear in her life, without the risk of danger.

I heard her walk towards me and sit down. It was then that I smelt her, it was amazing. Before had been a wiff compared to the sensation that was filing me now. If only she knew what she was doing to me.

_Be still....be silent. Let her look at you_.

I could feel her gaze as her eyes bore into my face. I wish I could watch her. I stiffened when I felt a hand caress my cheek, so soft, so unsure. She truly was the essence of innocence. She repeated the intimite touch and moved across my hairline. I cracked my eyes again. I had to see her. Just once.

She seemed to be lost in thought. Her emerald eyes showed such pain. She was sad, lonely. This must be hard for her. Though I do not know who she is or where she came from, I know she is struggling with herself.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a soft giggle and felt her warm lips press hard against mine. My eyes flew open in shock. She was kissing me!

I looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was turning a dark pink. I closed my eyes as I felt her pull away from the kiss. If I had been human, I would have been breathless.

I couldn't believe she had done it. She had given me a precious gift, a stolen kiss. Possibly even her first. I could still taste her on my lips.

I tried to calm a smile that threatened to form on my face. It had been quite a while since I had had a human, to feed or love.

I had stopped using humans for prey long before trueblood was released, although I must say it was a better substitute than that of the blood of animals. Since I had offered myself, I had not fed either. A fact that I hadn't noticed until now.

Before now, I had never been interested in taking a human. I wanted to focus on the problems with the vampires and humans, then the fellowship of the sun rose. I denied myself any happiness in order to create some peace between our two worlds, going so far as to offer myself to Steve Newlin himself! I could only hope that if I was found, no blood would be spilled on my account.

I heard her whimper. She was crying. I had to talk to her. I had stayed silent long enough. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking down at the ground, tears streaming down her face.

As she moved to get up, I reached up and grasped her hand on mine, Firmer than I meant to and I pulled her to me. She looked down, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't go"

She screamed and started falling forwards.

I turned and caught her back, my arms wrapping under her knees. I gently picked her up and placed her in my lap like a child, her head resting against my chest. I gently brushed the hair away from her face and looked down at her. She had fainted.

_Wonderful_

She had to be 16 or 17 years old, too young to know the ways of the world. Too young to receive the love I longed to give her.

I felt her stir and then she gave a small moan. I looked down at her again to see her slowly opening her eyes.

She caught my gaze quick and her mouth opened in a gasp.

"Welcome back, little one." and then before she could speak, I leaned down and kissed her.

She did not refuse my kiss, I felt her lips move softly against my own. Hew hnd came up to cup my jaw and cheek

After a moment, I pulled away from her and looked down with a smile on my face. The first in a long time. Her hand slide away from my face and I took hold of it again.

"What is your name, little one?"

"Anne" she whispered.

"I am Godric" he whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, here is the new chapter where Anne and Godric are finally going to talk to eachother, let me kow what you think!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Godric"

"yes"

"ummm..."

"yes?"

"Can I get up now?"

"of course"

Anne slowly pulled away from Godric and out of his lap. He stayed rested with his back against the wall; letting her make each move. Anne scooted along side him on the wall until they sat shoulder to shoulder. Godric reached his right hand over and entwined his fingers with her left hand, and she let him.

"You never answered my question?" Anne said, breaking the silence.

"Which one? You asked many?" came the reply.

Anne trembled. His voice was so smooth and calming; it almost made her forget what he was. Almost.

"Why did you attack us? I mean," she faltered "the Fellowship of the Sun?" Anne asked. _Nice save, Anne. Way to get on the vampire's good side_.

Godric took an unnecessary breath. "I did not attack you, Anne. Nor did I attack the Fellowship of the Sun." She looked surprised. This worried him.

"If you ddn't attack the Fellowship of the Sun, then why are you locked up in the church basement? What'd you do? Walk up to the church doors and say 'Hi, I'm a vampire, can I come in?' " _I laughed at my pathetic joke. _

"That is exactly what I did."

Anne stopped laughing. Godric continued.

"No exactly how it happened, but I offered myself." Godric explained. "There was never an attack on this church. If there had been, I am sure you would have heard from the news. Something like that could not have been hidden from the public eye." He was slowly caressing her hand with his fingers, drawing small circles on the back her hand. She trembled yet again.

_That did make sense._ Anne thought. _But why would Gabe lie to me? Why would Steve lie to me?_

"What are you thinking, little one?" He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a small kiss.

Anne looked up at Godric as he kissed her hand. Her eyes met his. She wanted lean in and give into the desire to kiss him again, but something else pressed against the back of her mind "If what you say is true, why would the Fellowship make up some lie about an attack?"

_Great job, Anne_. _Ask the vampire that has been locked away for answers_ _you should know_

"Probably to hide what they are really doing." Godric cast his eyes to the ground. He couldn't look at her. Anne was not going to take this well.

"And what exactly are they doing?" Anne snapped. She was a teenager after all and getting real fed up with not knowing the truth.

"Buliding an army for war." Godric answered quietly.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! STEVE WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!!!" Anne was angry, more than angry. Livid. She ripped her hand away from his and stood up learing over him. How dare he make such an accusation! Who does he think he is!? Just because he is a vampire doesn't give him lineance to say such things.

"By Steve I assume you are referring to Reverend Newlin." Anne nodded. "They have been growing and building an army of men for months. Our spies have confermed it. Have you not noticed Anne?"

"You're lying!" she spat at him.

"Why would I lie to you Anne?"

"It can't be true." She whispered again. _How could Steve lie to me? _Anne thought of the past few months. Sure, Steve had been gone a lot, but she always assumed that he was busy here at the church. Steve had always been more active in the church than her, especially since their father's death. Why would her resort to violence? _It would explain all the random guys that flow in and out of the house..._ but was she really that oblivious?

"It's not true!" Anne said coldly. "Why would you offer yourself to an organization that hates you. If we were building an army against the vampires, shouldn't you be afraid?!" _yeah right, Anne. He could break you like a twig. _ Anne wasn't sure where this spurt of courage was coming from but she was not about to deny it. She had to stand her ground.

"We?" Godric asked.

"What?" Anne said. She looked down at him as he sat on the floor. The whole time she had been yelling at him he had stayed on the floor just looking at her with those sad eyes. His face held no emotion, there was nothing but a blank stare if she looked hard enough she could probably see herself reflected in his eyes. He seemed so calm and collected. Her anger seemed to be falling away. _Was he doing that? Some vampire thing?_

Anne realized that he had said something, but she couldn't recall what it was.

"What did you just say?" she asked him.

"You said 'we'.

"I did?" _shit!_

"You are a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." It wasn't a question. To Godric, it was fact.

"Not officially. I always assumed I would join someday when my brother thought I was ready. I haven't given it much thought." she stated plainly. _Why beat around the bush, _Anne thought.

"Your brother?" Godric asked.

"Yes, he is... an active member."

_She is hiding something. _She turned her back and started walking away from him. He was starting to think she would leave again, when she swiftly turned around startling him.

"Godric?"

"yes, Anne"

Anne stared into Godric's eyes. "Please answer my question, why did you offer yourself?"

"They would have taken one of us eventually. I thought that by offering myself, humans would understand that not all vampires are violent beasts. That we can co-exsist, that no one needs to die for there to be peace between us. I was hoping to speak with the dear Reverand on that note, but I have not left this room for days."

"Days?" _but I only found out yesterday_

"I assume days, it is hard to have a real perception of time."

"But don't vampires sleep all day? That should tell you at least an estimate, right?"

"Anne, I much older than I look. I do not feel the urge to sleep like others, I hardly feed anymore as well. The only threat to my exsistance as of now would have been to meet the sun."

"Godric, they could kill you." Anne said. _Had she really just said that? Was Steve capable of taking a life?_

"I know, Anne"

"Are you that ready to die?" Anne could feel tears proding in her eyes again. But she would not let them fall, she had to be strong.

"I have lived for two thousand years Anne." Anne gasped in shock. _He did say he was older._

"I thought I had seen everything that this world had to offer. If I could provide a way for this 'war' to be avoided, I would have gladly forfeit my life."

"You think that by sacrificing yourself, you can eliminate war? Anne's voice was rising again, but this time not in anger, but with compassion. "From what I know about vampires, you are a rare find. Why would you want to leave this world when it needs people like you?" She turned her back to him again.

"Anne, look at me"

She didn't move.

Godric slowly stood up and walked over to her/ He put his hads on her shoulders and softly turned her to face him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, only be honest.

"Anne, look at me."

"I can't" Anne whispered.

"Why not?"

"Anne...." Godric said.

"yes?" _finally she's responding, _Godric thought.

"I was only trying to do what was best for my kind"

Anne let out a sigh. "I know"

"I do not wish to die....not anymore." Godric stated

"Why?" she whispered.

Godric put his cool hand under her chin and lifter her face up to meet his. "You have awakened something in me that I thought died with my humanity." With that he leaned down to her ear and whispered one word.

"Love"

He pulled away, brushing his cheek against hers, lingering for a moment to feel her pedal soft skin.

"You have to believe me" he said firmly. It wasn't a request. He had to make her understand.

"That's just the problem...I do"

With that, Anne grabbed the front of Godric's shirt and pulled his lips down to hers.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Anne's mind was reeling. She had never been kissed like this. So much passion with just a hint of lust. She never wanted it to end. Godric's hands were moving all along her body finally settling with one on her hip and the other tangling in her long brown hair. Anne moaned into Godric's mouth as he pressed himself against her, slowly inching her back against the wall.

Godric released Anne's mouth and trailed kisses down over her face and down to her throat where he accidently slid a fang across her sensitive skin. It wasn't long before Anne tensed up; she was scared.

"I won't do it, not until you want me to" _And you will want me to._

She seemed to relax slightly and allowed him to continue his exploration of her neck.

As soon as her back hit the wall, Godric hoisted Anne's legs up around his waist and pressed himself into her hips, showing her how much he wanted her. Anne moaned into his ear. _This is going too fast, but can't stop, feels so good....._

_"_Godric...." Anne was moaning his name, music to his ears.

Anne's hands were digging into Godric's shirt, scratching, pulling. He leaned down and kissed her again all the while keeping his groin pushed up into her. Anne felt his tongue slid into her mouth and she gladly accepted it. She was worried about his fangs, but they didnt prove to be as much of a problem as she thought.

She felt Godric grab her hand in his and put an arm over her head and another was creeping up the bottom of her shirt. The cool skin of his hand against her heated flesh brought goosebumps to her skin. She whimpered.

_Two can play at this game._ She thought. She brought her other hand to his face, caressing it softly and pulling out of the kiss and resting her forehead against his.

Anne opened her eyes to find Godric staring at her, his mouth parted and two fangs hanging over his bottom lip. If she wasn't so turned on she would have been scared. She moved her head back and brought her hand to his mouth and ran a finger down the length of a fang.

Godric closed his eyes. It was an odd sensation. A vampire's teeth are one of the most sensitive areas of their bodies and she was willingly touching them. He opened his eyes again to see her smiling. Godric leaned in to give her another kiss, when he heard it. Someone was coming! If Anne was found, who knows what the consequences would be for her!!!

"Anne, as much as I would love to continue, you must leave, now!"

She looked hurt, but she broke away from him without hesitation. And started walking towards the door. He couldn't let her leave like this.

"Please Anne, someone is coming..." That seemed to get her attention. She grabed her keys and headed for the door.

"Anne" Godic called out to her.

She turned.

"We will meet again." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Anne opened the door, "Hope so..."

And then she was gone.

She didn't lock the door.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Anne hurried up the stairs until finally she came to the door. Turning the knob, she silently prayed there was no one on the other side.

She cracked the door opened and was surprised, yet relieved, that no one was there to greet her. She slipped through the door and quietly shut it behind her.

_Well, that was easy enough._

That is until she walked around the corner and ran into a very large and hard object.

Anne fell to the ground and looked up in horror as she saw Gabe smirking down at her.

"Welcome back you little fangbaning whore!"

Gabe pulled her up by her arm and through her over his shoulder.

"Someone is very anxious to talk to you." She said cooly as Anne struggled and beat his back.

She was not going down without a fight. How dare he call her a whore! _They had only slightly made out, but that wasn't the point!_ Anne was pissed. She was tired of being treated like a child, of being lied to, of being forgotten.

Godric had proved that she meant something; had shown her what her life could be like. Shown her what was right in front of her face.

Anne was ripped out of her thoughts as she was dropped into a chair.

"Well hey there, little sister. Heard you made a real big discovery."

_Steve....._


	8. Chapter 8

DONT OWN TRUEBLOOD ONLY ANNE

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Steve" I said timidly. "What's up?"

"I know what you have been doing Anne, and I don't like it. Not. One. Bit." Steve growled.

"And what exactly have I been doing, Steve?"

Anne knew that he was angry, but she had never seen this side of him before. He had always just been Steve, her big brother. Steve who had taken her in after the death of their father, who had given her a place in his home, who had taken care of her. But now, Anne barely recognized the man in front of her. Gone were his sensitive eyes and caring voice; only to replaced with a vile hatred and disgust. Even the way he held himself was different. He had always seemed so relaxed to Anne, always so laid-back and care free. Now Steve sat in front of her straight as a rod, glaring at her with unforgiving eyes....

"You have betrayed me Anne. I know you have made visits to that vampire."

Anne tensed. She had remain calm. "Steve, I don't know what y....."

"DONT LIE TO ME ANNE!!!!! I saw you go down there yesterday.

Anne gasped. "You...saw me?"

"Yes" Steve snapped.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Steve took a long deep breath which seemed to calm him down. Then there was a long pause til he spoke...

"I thought it time that you saw the true nature of a vampire, of the monster. And you did. The look on your face when you came back was priceless. I knew that you had expirienced true fear."

Anne was shocked! Her brother had willingly allowed her to see a vampire unprotected. He had put her in danger and didn't care. Why?! How could he do something so cruel, so vile, so.....

and then it dawned on her.

"You knew he wouldn't hurt me." Anne whispered.

"Godric is no fool. Killing you would have been instant death. You were never in harm's way."

Anne knew there was a lie in that. Godric's life had been forfeit the moment he offered himself. Killing her wouldn't have made a difference.

"After yesterday, I think you are finally ready."

"Ready for what?" Anne asked hesitantly. She was sure she really didnt want to know.

"It's time Anne, time you took your place among us as a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. At my side, by Sarah. Time for you to see what I have worked so hard to create. Finally we will destroy them all, we have been chosen by God Anne. Chosen to do his work...an open war. The war of the sun. We will bring those demons down from the Earth and back into the pits of hell." Steve was smiling...he looked evil.

Anne's mouth was hanging open. What the hell was Steve thinking! 'War of the Sun', this was ludicruous. She had to talk some sense into him.

"Steve, as appealing as that sounds... Anne began.

"You don't approve?." He interupted again.

"Steve, I love you, but this isn't what I want. I just don't see the necessity for an open war. People aren't prepared for such a risk. Think of the casualities, the innocent lives that are at stake." Godric's voice seemed to flow from her and she slowly began to see the truth behind the vampire's words. "Have you ever thought that maybe we could co-exsist? That neither race has to be elimainated. Think of the people that we will save. "

"Vampires aren't people Anne. They are monsters! Demons of Hell! They are a walking plague on this Earth! Surely you see that." Steve hissed at her. "Unless your little friend persuaded you differently?"

"I don't know what you mean"

Anne knew her face was getting hot. She couldn't let Steve see her embaressment. She couldnt let him see the truth. She hadn't done anything wrong. Godric had shown her kindness and feelings. She had felt something for him the first moment she saw him, and then that heated moment not 20 minutes before. Anne wasn't certain if it were love or lust, but she knew that she wanted to find out. If she could only get away from Steve....

"Anne, you were never a good liar" Steve sighed. "What has he done to you?"

"Steve, I...."

"What I want to know Anne, is why Gabe saw you go back down here today?"

"I ummm, well, you see, I just... I wanted..."

"You wanted to what Anne?!" his voice was raising. Anne wanted to run away. Steve got up out of his chair and started circling his desk towards her. She had to get away.

"You wanted to see him again?" Now he was standing right in front of her. "Why?"

"Steve I just, I don't know...."

"What were you thinking?!"

"Steve, he didn't hurt me! Even after I screamed in his face. He still remained calm and collected. He was nice to me, like a friend" (_who pushes you against walls and kisses you until your les go numb)_ Anne trembled at the memory; which did not go unnoticed.

"Anne, think of our Father. Would he want you associating with some vampire? Making 'friends' with a vampire! You know they killed him. "

Anne's mouth opened in surprise. It was no secret that their Father hated vampires as much as Steve did, but it was still uncertain as to his real cause of death. Steve 'knew' it had to be vampire mischief; Anne on the other hand wasn't one to point fingers.

"Steve that was never proven. A human could have killed him just as easily, why do you assume...."

"I assume nothing Anne, I know! Why are you refusing to see things my way?"

"Steve, I just don't understand why you feel that there needs to be a war."

"If we don't stand up to them they will draw first blood! "

"Of course they wil draw blood, that's how they survive!" Anne couldn't believe this. She was argueing with Steve in support of vampires. Maybe she was going crazy...

"Only a demon from hell needs blood to survive. We need to get rid of them all, send them back where they belong!"

"Not all of them deserve to die, Steve. What gives you the right to do this. To make this kind of decision for all mankind!?

"I am a man of God Anne! He has shined his holy light upon me! I was chosen to do this!!"

"How could you be chosen to wipeout an entire species or race, whatever they are! They have rights!!!!"

"THEY HAVE NO RIGHTS! THEY ARE NOT HUMAN! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Steve was yelling now.

"BUT THEY ARE HERE!!!"

Steve was taken aback. Anne had never raised her voice to him before. Anne was just his baby sister. Sweet, innocent and pure. How could she be saying these things to him? How could she be supprting the vampires?

"Anne...." Steve began. "I was wrong, you are not ready to join the ranks of the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Steve, please..."

"Anne, I am sorry but I have to do this. I need to save you before you become a traitor to your kind. I need to make you understand."

"What do you meahffff!!!!"

Anne's voice was muffled by a cloth coming over her mouth and nose. She tried to put up a fight but to strong arms pinned her in place. This couldnt be happening!!! This was her brother!

"I am so sorry..." Steve turned his back on her. Then everything went black.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_One thing was certain. Her head really hurt._

_What happened? Where am I?_

"Look!" _Was she hearing voices? _"She is finally waking up."

Anne sat up and looked around. She had never seen this room before. Was she even in the church anymore? Anne looked up to see a small blonde woman and young man staring down at her.

"I am so glad your awake. We were getting real worried about ya hun" said the woman. _She was definately not from around here. _

"And to answer your question, you are at the Fellowship of the Sun."

_Did she even say that out loud? She was crazier than she thought...._

_"_Oh no, sweetie, you are just fine." The woman spoke again.

_shit_!

"Who are you?" Anne said. Her voice sounded raspy and foreign to her.

The blonde woman spoke first. "My name is Sookie and this Hugo." she said pointing to the man behind her. Anne didn't like him. He wasn't sending off a good vibe.

"We came here looking for a vampire that was kidnapped, but they ummm..." Sookie looked over at Hugo. "caught us off guard and we ended up down here. What about you?"

"Anne."

"That's a pretty name, Anne. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Anne said flatly.

"Well you must have done something for Newlin to put you done here with us."

_Steve_...

"I didn't do anything." Anne repeated._ It was true after all. Sort of._ She had to get out of there!

"Well as lovely as this has been," Anne began. "I think I will be going now..."

The man started laughing at her. "You aren't going anywhere..."

Anne got up, she was losing her patience. First Steve, now this random ass guy. She was tired of people telling her what to do. Sookie grabbed her arm, almost sensing her anger.

"And why the hell not?!"

The man pointed behind her

Anne slowly turned and saw metal bars. She was in a prison, a cage.

"No....." she whispered.

She then fell to her knees and cried. Anne felt Sookie wrap her arms around her and whisper into her ear. "It will be alright, Anne"

But that didn't stop the flow of tears. Anne still cried. She cried for Steve, she cried for her father, but mostly, she cried for Godric. He had been right. And he was going to suffer for it. She cried so hard, she was soon asleep in Sookie's arms.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next time Anne woke up, she could hear yelling....

Apparently Sookie and Hugo had gotten into a fight, something about a traitor....

"Anne!" She looked up to see Sookie rush to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess" Anne said. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Sookie started. "You are just fine honey."

"She is not fine, Sookie!" Hugo spat.

Then they all turned as the door opened.

"Mornin'! Refreshments? How did ya'll sleep" Steve called out as he came through the door with a big smile on his face.

"They're comin' for us, you know." Sookie said.

"Yeah, well that's what I thought. Figured a pretty girl like you had a vamp runnin' off to her rescue. Actually we're kinda hopin' for it, weren't we, Gabe?

**"**Yes, sir. Bring it on. " Gabe replied.

"We're waiting for him. We've been waiting a long time."

Sookie was really getting mad. "You're gonna get yourself killed. That't not a threat. That's a fact.

"They've got you all twisted up, haven't that? With their glamoring and their empty promises and their evil blood. Right, Anne?" Steve looked over at Anne, who was sitting down. Her eyes cast down to the ground.

"You leave her alone!" Sookie barked. "You're the ones who are twisted! You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you!" The disgust was clear on Sookie's face.

Steve just laughed. "I guess we're gonna have to agree to disagree on that one. Now things got a little outta hand last night and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire lovin' media makes me out to be."

_No your worse, Anne thought_.

**"**All I want from you is a couple of answers and than I'll be happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way." Steve continued.

Finally Hugo spoke. "What do you want to know?"

"Shut up, Hugo!"

**"**Sookie, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they want to know."

**"**Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Hugo Aries."

**"**Hugo, no!"

"Hugo stop!" Anne said trying to help Sookie.

**"**We were sent here by the vampires of Area 9 to find their sheriff!"

_What the hell is a sherriff... oh no....._

"Godric" Anne whispered._  
_

Anne heard a door slam and noticed that Steve had left.

_Please, let him be alright...._

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Anne sat in the corner of the cell. Sookie and Hugo hadn't stoppd yelling at each oher since Steve left half an hour ago.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT HUGO!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT SOOKIE?! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!

"TELLING THEM INFORMATION ISN"T A GUARENTEE, YOU DUMBASS!!!

Anne just started tuning them out until something caught her ear...

"It was ou! You're the traitor!"

Anne looked up to see Sookie backing away from Hugo.

**"**I use to be like you. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. The sex was... amazing. The best ever... well, you know. It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful." Hugo explained.

"I'm not addict." _Hugo was with a vampire....._

_  
_**"**No." Hugo continued. "I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know, you're somebody you don't even recognize."

"So you went to the Fellowship 'cause you can't control yourself?"

**"**I begged Isabel to turn me. It's the only way we can be equals. See, they don't want us to be equals. She's just been using me, same way that Bill's been using you."

"You don't know Bill. " _Sookie is with a vampire...._

**"**I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work. I mean a telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire."

_Sookie is a telepath!!_

**"**Shut up!"

**"**All they care about is their own kind. That's why I joined the Fellowship."

**"**So if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here? Face it, Hugo. You're nothin' but a fang-bangin' traitor to them. "

"She's right" Anne said.

Sookie and Hugo turned to see Anne leaning down against the wall.

"Steve doesn't care about You Hugo. He cares for no one but himself and this God-forsaken war."

"Shut up, you little bitch! You are in way over your head!"

"You have no idea", Anne whispered.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the day progressed fairly slow. Sookie had taken a seat beside Anne and Hugo rested on the other side of the room.

"Anne" Sookie whispered

"Yeah"

"You've seen Godric, haven't you?"

_What?! oh telepath, right/_

"Yes" _no use lying to a mind reader_.

"That's why you are down here with us."

"Yes"

"How old are you, Anne?"

"17"

"High School?"

"graduated early"

"oh..."

"Sook, I appreciatte the small talk, but there is something you should....."

The door was opening again.....

_Steve_....

"Mr. Newlin," Hugo began. "She figured it out, you can let me out..."

"Shut up, Hugo. I am not here for you." Then Steve's eyes fell on Anne.

Sookie wrapped her arms protectively around Anne. "You stay away from her!" she shouted.

Steve just grinned. "How can I stay away from her?" _no please, don't say it. _"She is my sister."

Anne felt Sookie's arms slowly release her. _Please don't hate me. Please don't leave me alone._ Then she felt something rub her back. "You arent alone" Sookie whispered.

"Anne!" Steve called out to her. "Have you enjoyed your stay with the blood traitors? Are you ready to join me in the real world. The world that I will create."

"You aren't God, Steve!"

"No, but God has given me the power to do his will. I will ask you again, are you ready to join me and stay by my side?"

At that moment, Anne could only think of one thing....Godric. She thought of how brave he had been, of how reasonable he sounded, how he didn't want this war. Then she remembered how much she had trusted Godric? The kiss they had shared. She had known Godric for a litle more than a day and she held him as close to her heart as Steve; her brother. What did that mean?

_You know exactly what that means Anne.._

She felt Sookie grab her hand.

"No Steve." Anne said firmly. "I won't do it."

Steve's smile fell to a frown. Sookie gave a reassuring squeeze.

"You will."

_Never...._

Gabe then came walking through the door.

Steve turned to his friend and whispered.

"Take care of them and don't hurt my sister...much."

With that, Steve Newlin turned hs back and walked out the door leaving his sister in Gabe's hands.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I know I took lines from the show, but I wanted Anne to see things from another perspective. I wanted to portray her acknowledgement that not everything is as it seems and that nothing is fixed with violence. She is starting to see GPOV.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Trueblood. Only Anne.

It all happened so fast.

As soon as Gabe opened the gate, Sookie had lunged herself at him. Hugo remained in his corner and Anne was too shocked to do anything.

"ANNE, HELP ME!!" Sookie cried out.

That seemed to snap her out of it; she ran and jumped on Gabe, pounding him with her fists. _I can't believe I am doing this, this is Gabe!_

It was then the laughter filled her ears. Gabe was laughing at them. "Your fighting skills are impressive ladies, but I have had enough." With that Gabe pushed Anne to the ground and Sookie was thrown off his shoulder and hit her back against the far wall.

"Sookie.." Anne whispered. _What had Gabe done_?

Anne stared at Gabe in horror. He was about to move for her when Sookie called out…

"I am not done with you ASSHOLE!!!"

That seemed to get Gabe's attention. Turning his back on Anne, he made his way over to Sookie, who was slowly standing after her rough push to the wall.

"You think you can take me on, little girl?" he growled.

_Sookie, can you hear me? What the hell are you doing_?

Sookie looked at her, then back at Gabe.

"I know I can't take you, but I can distract you. ANNE RUN!!!!" Then Sookie threw all her weight on to Gabe successfully kicking him to the ground.

Anne turned and saw the gate wide open! Of course!!! Then Anne ran. Once she had reached the stairs she look back to see Hugo and Sookie wrestling with Gabe.

_Finally Hugo was helping…._

"ANNE DON"T STOP! GO GET HELP!!!!!" Sookie yelled.

Anne bolted up the stairs and then she was gone.

Anne's heart was racing, her breath coming out in short pants. Anne knew she had to be quiet if only she could will herself to calm down.

_Calm down, yeah right, after what I just saw…What am I going to do????_

_Perfect_, she thought as she saw the door ahead of her which read 'Ladies' She walked into the bathroom, relieved that all the stalls were empty. _At least Steve can't find me in here. _

She walked in to a stall, locked the door, put the seat down and sat.

_What was she going to do?_

_Okay Anne, here are your options. You could a, find someway out of the church and find someone to help you? Maybe a vampire? No Anne, that's stupid. Even if you could get out, how long would it take to find help? She could call the police, but Steve knew a lot of policeman. Would they believe her? Eh! No Anne, new plan. She could try to find someone here, no wait, that's stupid too. _

Anne couldn't think straight. Her brain was telling her one thing, but her heart kept focusing on another…. _I can't leave Sookie…._

That's it!!!

_Okay Anne, what would Sookie do?_

And then she had a plan.

Anne slowly made her way out of the girl's bathroom. She had to get to Godric; she was on the other side of the sanctuary. She was about to make a run for it, when she heard her name shouted out from behind her..

"ANNE!"

_No……_

Anne slowly turned around expecting to see her brother but instead saw a young man with dark brown hair walking to her.

"Anne, I thought that was you. You probably don't remember me, Luke…" he said as he extended his hand.

"Oh Luke, no of course I remember you. How could I forget a friend of Steve's?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that we are friends, he is more of like a leader." He sighed. "You staying for the lock in and Sun Service"

_Sun service? Oh God, Godric_!

"Yeah, Steve thought it was about time I start coming to these events. He thinks I am ready to join the Fellowship." Anne was lying through her teeth but kept her thousand watt smile glued to her face.

"Bought time, Anne. We were wondering when we would start seeing your pretty face around here." Luke winked at her. "Well you ready to…" All of the sudden the siren started going off.

_No! _She had to get to Godric!

"ANNE! RUN FOR COVER! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!!!!" Luke yelled over the noise of the siren. But as Luke turned around he noticed that Anne was gone.

Anne was running around the outside of the sanctuary until finally reaching the door to Godric's, well, Godric's room. She opened the door and hurried down the stairs and was halfway down the stairs when she looked up and saw the door ahead of her wide open.

She hadn't locked the door! She was the reason he was out! She was the reason he was going to die! She had to find Godric!

Anne turned and bolted up the stairs taking two at time slamming the door behind her as she left! _Where could he be? Where would he go?_

Anne didn't know what to do, so she quickly turned her heels and ran the other direction towards Sookie.

_If the sirens had called Gabe away I can get get Sookie out!_

She was about to make it to the door when her body collided with a very hard, cold object. Anne would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for two strong arms pulling her back against and equally strong body. Anne took a deep breathe and raised her head to look into two hazel eyes staring down at her. She smiled.

"I knew you would find me…"

"Come little one, it is time everything comes out in the open."

Godric held out his hand, she took it without hesitation, and together they climbed the stairs to the balcony.

Godric pulled Anne along side him. He was so relieved he found her. When Sookie had mentioned her name, he knew she was in danger; why else would Steve Newlin lock her away with Sookie and Hugo. He knew he had to look for her. After sending Sookie with Eric, Godric had started searching for Anne, following her scent as he mazed around the church. His search ended abruptly, when Anne ran into him at full speed. He caught her and pulled her to him, breathing her in. He had never felt this way, for a vampire or human. The closest thing he had was his child Eric, but Godric knew Anne was much different. She intrigued him with her innocence and her open mind. He knew she had seen him once before as a monster, but he was hoping to change that.

Godric led her upstairs towards the balcony. He knew this was going to be hard for her. Anne wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. He just hoped he wouldn't lose her to the Fellowship of the Sun. He doubted she would leave without her brother; he wanted her to be willing, not forced.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Godric could see a horde of people gathering around the sanctuary. He sighed, Eric was lying on the alter tied in silver.

_So, they think to sacrifice my child…._

There was another dark haired vampire; apparently he had also come for the human Sookie.

Anne was shaking beside him. "Godric?" she spoke softly. "What's happening?"

"Anne, you must listen to me and do as I say" she nodded. "You must stay hidden. Do not reveal yourself. If something goes wrong, I want you to run. Do you understand?"

Anne nodded again, slower this time.

"Godric…" Anne was interrupted as the sanctuary door burst open.

"Anne get down!" Godric said as he pushed her to the ground her with her back to the balcony facing him.

Godric looked down to see Stan and a group of vampires walk through the doors.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father. "Stan_ you fool….._

Godric heard Anne gasped. He looked down at her; tears were welling up and here eyes, and soon started falling. _Why was she?_…. _No it couldn't be true._

(Flashback)

"You are a member of the Fellowship of the Sun

"Not officially. I always assumed I would join someday when my brother thought I was ready. I haven't given it much thought."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, he is... an active member."

_She is hiding something. _

(End flashback)

"Murderer!" Steve Newlin cried with tears in his eyes.

_It couldn't be true…._

Godric looked down at Anne, to Steve and then back to Anne. There was a resemblance; the same dark brown hair, pale rosy skin. There was an obvious age difference, and it would explain why Anne had defended him in his cell.

Anne was Steve Newlin's sister.

"Stay here, little one" Godric whispered to Anne as he stood up on the balcony wall.

"But.."

"Trust me" Godric whispered.

"Destroy all of them. " Stan yelled through the sanctuary

"Enough!" Godric's voice rang through the room. "You came for me, I assume. Underlings?"

"Yes sheriff. " Stan answered stiffly.

"These people have not harmed me." Godric reasoned. "You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

Anne couldn't believe what she was hearing! Steve was talking crazy!

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric said. Anne gaped up at him. _Older than Jesus! Holy crap!_

Anne looked up to where Godric had been standing to see nothing but air.

"Good people," Godric's voice called out. _How did he do that?_ "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

His question was met with silence. Anne peaked over the balcony to see Godric holding Steve by the collar. _Is that his wedding suit?_

"That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

Anne released the breath that she had been holding. _Thank God._ Anne leaned back down against the balcony. It was over.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Anne heard Godric say. Anne nodded to herself.

Then she stood up and made her way down the stairs to the sanctuary. To Godric.

As Anne came down the stairs, she caught the last glimpse of the vampires leaving the church. She thought Godric had gone with them until she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Anne," Godric whispered as she turned around.

"Godric." Anne smiled. "Thank you for what you did, saving all those people."

"You are welcome, little one." Godric returned her smile, softly.

"Godric." Came a voice from behind Anne. She turned and saw the biggest man she had ever seen. He was pale, blonde, and was leering over them. He was so tall, he had to be at least a foot if not more taller than her. Anne slowly backed away from him and rested her body against Godric's chest.

"Eric," Godric said. _Well at least Godric know who this was?_

"Aren't we leaving, sir?"

"Yes, Eric, shortly. I have some business of a more personal matter to attend to first." Godric said as his arm wrapped around Anne's waist.

"I understand. I will be waiting for you outside" Eric said.

"Thank you, Eric." Godric replied.

As Eric moved away from them, Godric turned Anne in his embrace to face him again.

"Anne… I must leave this place, and it is my greatest desire for you to come with me. "

Anne's mouth fell open; her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Anne, you have not known me for long, but I know you feel the connection between us. You have given me what I thought impossible, life. "Godric pulled her closer; her hands resting on his chest. "Come with me Anne," Godric leaned in close, his mouth hovering over hers, "Let me love you." He leaned in and kissed her "….as you deserve to be loved."

Anne's heart soared. "Godric, nothing would make me happier." She whispered

Godric touched his lips to hers in a light kiss, then pulled back and took Anne's hand in his.

"ANNE!!!!! What are you doing? Get away from there!" She could hear Steve yelling from behind her, but she wasn't going to stop. Godric and Anne had just reached outside to where Eric, Sookie, and another vampire were huddled when Steve caught up with them. He was about to reach out to her….

"Anne, I was talking to yoahhh!!!!" but Godric stopped him.

"You will not touch what is mine!" Godric held Steve by the throat up and then swiftly pushed him to the ground. Anne was torn. This was her brother and her…. well her…. She didn't know what to call him yet. So much had changed in the last two days, Anne was at a lost. She didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Godric made the choice for her.

"She is no longer your concern Mr. Newlin. I suggest you leave; it is not safe for you. "

"She will always be concern, she is my….."

"I know very well who she is, Mr. Newlin." Godric cut him off. Anne looked up at him, was he going to change his mind? Did he hate her? Godric looked at her.

"Fear not, my love. The actions of others do not make us who we are. I care not of your name, but of the person that you are and will become."

"I don't believe this! Anne, you can't possibly go with this monster! What would father say?" Anne flinched. Steve knew that would strike a nerve. Anne looked at Godric, then to Steve lying on the ground, his white suit smudged with dirt.

"I am sorry, Steve. I can't stay with you. By forcing your intentions of war upon me, you have become the monster you sought to destroy. "

Steve looked surprised. "Anne you have to choose. Me or him!"

"Steve, don't make me…"

"DO IT ANNE!!!"

Anne looked down at the ground….she felt a hand tighten on hers.

_Let me love you as you deserve to be loved._

"Him" Anne whispered looking Steve directly in the eye.

"What did you just say?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Him." Anne repeated.

Steve stood up laughing, approaching her. "He will grow tired of you, Anne. Vampires don't feel; they don't love. They can't. It's part of what makes them demons. I offered you a place by my side, yet you choose to be his whore. "

"I would rather be his whore than stand at your side as a member of the Fellowship!"

Then Steve did the unthinkable. He slapped her.

Godric moved fast and grabbed Steve up from the ground by his collar yelling "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN"T TAKE YOUR LIFE!"

Steve Newlin just laughed, "she won't let you," he said through his chuckles

"Let him go, Godric." Godric looked behind him to see Anne cradling her red cheek "Please." She whispered.

Godric released him and Reverend Newlin fell to the ground.

"He will outlive you Anne. You are human, he's a vampire"

"I don't care."

"I won't take you back Anne"

"I won't be coming back Steve"

"Then my sister is truly dead. You will burn in hell."

Godric had had enough. He walked over to Anne and took her hand away from her cheek gently. It was red, but didn't look like it would bruise. He could've killed Steve for his treachery. Even amongst vampires, it was a cardinal sin to betray your own kind. He couldn't imagine letting such rage out on Eric. And yet the almighty Steve Newlin had raised his hand to his sister. He should not go unpunished. But Newlin was right about one thing: Anne. Anne had saved his life, whether she had truly wanted to or not, Godric didn't know, but he respected and cared for her to much to deny her request.

Godric put his arms under Anne's knees and gently picked her up in his arms. She had been through enough for one day. Anne automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pick her up in his arms.

"Goodbye, my brother" Anne whispered in the crook of Godric's neck. Godric turned and started walking towards his home, well their home.

"Come Eric." Godric said as he passed his child.

Eric soon fell in line behind his maker, soon to be followed closely by Bill and Sookie; leaving Steve Newlin on the ground in front of his church watching them walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update guys. I went out of town for my sisters' birthday and was nowhere near a computer because I was an aratard and left mine at home. Please forgive and continue the amazing reviews.

Hope you enjoy my latest chapter! Yay Godric!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Godric gently placed Anne onto his bed; she had fallen asleep on the walk go his, well their home. He knew Anne was exhausted and upset about the loss of her brother, Steve Newlin. He could only imagine what she must be going through. Godric looked down at her; she looked so peaceful when she slept. He was glad that she had come with him and had chosen to do so before the turn of her brother. She truly wanted to be with him, he gave her a soft smile.

"Godric?" a female voice came from behind him. Godric turned to see Isabel standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Isabel?"

"Who is that sheriff?" she asked timidly.

Godric turned to look back at Anne. "She is my human." He said simply.

"She is very lovely, young, but lovely. What is her name?"

"Anne."

"Godric, I wasn't aware you had a human…" Isabel said

Godric turned back to look at Isabel "I hadn't before this evening."

Isabel's creased her brow in confusion. "At the Fellowship of the Sun?"

"Yes"

Isabel looked at Godric, then to the sleeping girl, back to Godric. "Godric, whah" Isabel began but he cut her off.

"Isabel, I know you are concerned but I am well aware of what I am doing. This human will cause us no harm" Godric stated firmly. "You have followed me for centuries and trusted me with your life, Isabel. Nothing has changed." Godric spoke calmly.

Isabel's eyes fell to the floor. "Forgive me, sheriff. I forgot my place. You still and will always have my trust."

"Thank you, will that be all?"

"I came with a message sir."

"Go on"

"Some of the vampires in the area are very anxious to celebrate your return; they wish to hold a gathering here to welcome you back."

Godric nodded. "Let them come"

She nodded and walked towards the door. "Isabel?" Godric said.

"Yes, sheriff?"

"Could you bring Anne some clothes? I fear she is under-dressed for the occasion." Godric gave her a soft smile relieving the tension form the room; which Isabel returned happily.

"Of course, sir"

"Thank you" Then she was gone.

Godric turned his gaze back on Anne who was still in a deep sleep. He long, wavy hair framing her face, she was breathtaking. Godric smirked. _If he only had breath to lose. _

He hated to wake her, but he knew that tonight would be the perfect night to introduce her to his world and for others of his kind to acknowledge her place by his side. The only flaw in this was Stan. Godric knew that he couldn't let Anne get anywhere near Stan for fear of Stan recognizing her scent and connecting he to the Newlins. He didn't care who she was, but he knew others would. He would not allow anything to happen to her. He couldn't. Godric quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind

Godric sat down on his bed at Anne's side and put his arms on either side of her waist. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew this would be hard for her after being raised by the Fellowship of the Son and Steve Newlin. He was sure she would know nothing of the ways of the world, even if she was the rebel of her family.

"Anne."

Godric gently cupped her cheek, the very cheek Steve Newlin had struck not thirty minutes before. Godric caressed it tenderly. She stirred slightly beneath his touch.

"Anne." He said again.

"What'd ya want?" she whispered. Her words were slurred together. She was far from awake. Godric grinned.

"Anne, love, you need to wake up."

No answer. _Stubborn_

Godric's grin got a little bigger; he had a wicked idea.

With his arms still around her waist, Godric slowly leaned down, his chest hovering over her body, and laid his lips on hers. His ears quickly picked up a sigh. _She's waking up_, he thought. Godric pulled away and looked down as Anne's eyes fluttered open. If she was surprised she didn't show it, instead Anne placed her small hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to kiss her again.

Godric moaned and carefully allowed his arms to collapse and his weight press on her lightly. Anne gasped at the sudden pressure and Godric used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and kiss her deeper; his hands moving up and down her sides.

Anne was lost in his kiss. She had never felt so alive. He had so much passion and power behind each of his kisses; she thought she might go mad if he ever stopped. Anne moved her hands away from his face and brought them down Godric's chest and circled them around his back; her nails lightly tracing her movements. Godric moaned under her administrations and pushed himself into her a little more; Anne's fingers tangled in Godric's shirt.

Godric knew he needed to stop; this was getting out of hand and he knew Anne wasn't ready to take such a big step in their lives. There was only one problem; Godric didn't want to stop. Anne felt to good, her smell was intoxicating. He couldn't tear himself away from her. He could feel her trembling. This was all so new to her, he hoped she wasn't afraid.

Anne pulled him closer to her and Godric moved his legs so that he could join her on the bed. He took his place back on top of her and spread her legs with his knees. He brought his hands up to her face and held her gaze in his. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and parted; her emerald eyes looking up at him lovingly.

That is, until Godric's fangs grew out. Anne inhaled sharply and he felt her tense beneath him.

"I won't hurt you, Anne."

"I know. I didn't mean to."

Godric sighed. "It's alright, Anne."

Anne nodded, but wouldn't look up at him. Thinking he had upset her, he started to draw away from her warmth until a pull on his shirt stopped him. "Wait" Anne said.

Godric faced her and was surprised to see a coy smile. "I'm not done with you yet." With that Anne brought her lips up to meet his and held him in her kiss; her arms wrapping around his neck.

Godric growled into her mouth and pushed her back onto his bed. Anne giggled as her back hit the soft sheets and bounced back from the mattress springs. Godric was soon on top her again, grinding his body into hers. Letting her feel how much her wanted her. He started caressing her sides and wrapped one arm behind her leg to her rump, pulling her to him.

Godric tore his lips away from her and started kissing his way down her face to her neck; where he took a deep breathe inhaling her scent. Anne turned her head to the side and whispered to words into his ear.

"Bite me"

Godric stilled.

"I know you want to." Anne encouraged.

"This is not about what I want." Godric said flatly.

"I want you to." Anne leaned her head more to the side offering him more of her neck. "Please" Anne moaned. "Make me yours."

Godric leaned back down over her and continued suckling and kissing her neck, scraping a fang against her sensitive skin.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes!" she said, her voice light and airy.

Godric again lowered himself into the crook of her neck and slowly licked and kissed her skin. Anne thought he was going to deny her request until she felt his fangs pierce into her skin.

Anne cried out; her nails digging into Godric's shirt.

It was an odd sensation, much more pleasurable than she thought. Anne was embarrassed to admit that she thought it was going to hurt her and the pain would be unbearable. She had no idea that it would be this way; she had never felt anything like it.

Anne gripped his shirt tighter; pulling it up to touch the cool, bare skin of his back. She felt his fangs pull from her neck and the shirt being pulled from her grasp. Anne looked up at him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it off the bed. Anne's eyes gazed at him memorizing every detail of his perfect chest. She had noticed the tattoos on his neck and arms before but now as they were right in front of her face she could not deny their beauty. They seemed so tribal and intricate; she would have to ask him about them later.

Cool hands brushing her stomach interrupted Anne's thoughts.

"May I?" Godric asked tentatively.

As Anne was about to respond there was a hard knock at the door. Anne felt a small gush of cool air and noticed Godric was gone. She sat up and watched as he opened the door; her eyes immediately drawn to the tattoo that ran along his spine. _I wonder how many of those he actually has?_

"What?" Anne heard Godric say. _He was not happy._

"I am sorry for the interruption, but I felt you should know that the guests have started arriving." A male voice said.

_Guests?_ Anne thought.

"Thank you Eric."

"Do you need anything else Godric?" Eric asked.

"No." Then he shut the door. Godric didn't turn around.

"Forgive me Anne. I got lost inside myself, I never should have betrayed your trust."

Anne got off the bed and hurried to him, hugging him from the back. Her face pushing into his shoulder.

"There is nothing to forgive. If anything, I am guilty of the same betrayal. I didn't want you to stop." _Second time I met you and I practically begged you to bite me._

"Were you afraid, Anne?"

"A little at first, but not enough to stop you" she laughed a bit awkwardly, not quite knowing how to handle this.

"You let me bite you," he paused

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, honestly. It just felt right." _It was true._

Godric turned her and pulled her against his bare chest; his head resting on top of hers. Anne sighed; she had never felt so relaxed. She opened her eyes and finally took a look around the room. _We must be at his house…_

"There is going to be a gathering this evening, Anne. I want you to stay by my side." He drew her away and looked down at her.

"A gathering? Of vampires?" Anne asked.

"Yes vampires, and some humans as well. I am sure that your friend Ms. Stackhouse will be there."

"Sookie!" Anne said excitedly. She was curious to see how Sookie was doing and wanted to thank her for helping her get away from Gabe.

There was another knock at the door, softer this time. Godric stepped away from Anne.

"Come in." he called.

A woman came into the room carrying a dark green fabric in her hand. She was beautiful and had a pleasant expression on her face. She handed the fabric to Anne.

"This is for you, Anne. I had to raid some old trunks to find something that would suit you. I am Isabel, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Anne said as she took the fabric from her.

"Well, I will leave you."

"Thank you, Isabel." Godric said.

The door closed.

"Anne, you must understand that not all vampires are the same. Some act out like what you saw at the Fellowship of the Sun earlier this evening."

"But you stopped them" Anne interrupted.

"Yes I did, but I must ask you to do something for me" he paused. "Don't let anyone know about your relations to the Newlins. That is not who you are; you will have to leave your past behind Anne. As your brother said, there is no going back. "

"I don't want to go back. I want to be with you." _Always_

"And I you, little one. " he said as he kissed her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne was bored out of her mind. Once the celebration had begun, Godric had placed himself in a chair with her at his side and a line had been formed of people and vampires that wanted to speak with him. She had found it interesting at first, but mostly she was just confused. She had questions of her own, but knew it was not her place to interrupt anything.

Godric seemed to sense her distress but knew nothing could be done. He looked up to see a young man with blonde hair approach them.

"Godric" he nodded. "Anne"

Anne heard her name and looked at the young man, her eyes growing wide in recognition.

"Jason…"

"Ah, Mr. Stackhouse. What can I do for you?"

Jason looked away from Anne at Godric.

" I just wanna say I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through. You too, Anne. "

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area when ever you visit."

"Thanks, but I don't know I'll be wantin' to come back any time soon. " Anne smiled. She had always liked Jason, even if he was an idiot. He was about to walk away when Godric called him back. "Mr. Stackhouse!"

"Yes, sir?"

"If you would be so kind to escort Anne to your sister, Sookie. I know it would please her greatly." Anne beamed at him.

"Thank you" she whispered and stood up to take Jason's arm as he led her away.

"So, Anne. I didn't know you had left too." Jason began.

"Yeah, well it was a kinda last minute decision, I guess. Jason, could you maybe keep a secret?"

"I won't tell anyone about Steve." He blurted out.

"Thank you Jason." Anne was relieved. _That was one less person she had to worry about. _

"There she is" Anne heard Jason say.

"Hey! Hey! Sookie!" Jason called out to her

"Jason, there you are. I have been looking for yoANNE!!!! " Sookie pushed past her brother and hugged Anne tightly.

"I was so worried about you. I wondered where you had gone and then I saw you walk out with Godric; then that confrontation with Newlin, eh that man makes me sick. I can't believe you didn't tell me who you were or that I didn't hear it. " She said as she gestured to her head.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. But can we just start over? I would really like us to be friends." _And please don't mention Steve,_ Anne thought knowing Sookie would hear her.

"Don't be so sad, Anne. Of course we will be friends and don't forget, you have Godric. "

Anne smiled softly. "Godric."

Suddenly Anne heard a loud noise behind her and turned to see Isabel dragging Hugo towards Godric. _Oh no…._ Anne could do nothing but watch the scene unfold.

After hauling him across the room, Isabel stopped in front of Godric.

"Here is the one who betrayed us."

" Hugo... he is your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

" Do you love him?

"I-I thought I did" Isabel sobbed.

"It appears you love him still. " Godric said s he looked at the couple.

"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please. " Anne felt her heart lodge into her chest. _Please_, she prayed _please_. Anne closed her eyes.

"You are free to go." Anne released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"What?" said an enraged voice a few feet from Anne, he looked familiar, but Anne couldn't remember his name. He wore all black and a cowboy hat.

" The human is free to go..." Godric repeated. Then he looked directly at Hugo.  
" And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here".

"This is a travesty!" The cowboy vampire cried out to Godric.

"This is my verdict." _So there_… Anne thought.

Anne was not surprised by Godric's decision; she was more amazed. Although he was a vampire, Godric held all the knowledge and leadership that Steve should have had but didn't. He was everything Steve should have been: understanding, merciful, and overall wanted to avoid a war.

"Godric is a unique vampire," Sookie said. "I wish more were like him"

"Maybe someday" Anne whispered.

Anne continued to talk to Sookie for another half hour and then decided it was about time she returned to Godric. She made her way through the room and  
looked over to where Godric had been sitting and saw a vampire, Eric, kneeling by his chair speaking with him. Godric looked over at her and she gave him a soft smile; which he did not return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After returning from dismissing Hugo, Eric took a place kneeling beside his Godric. There was much he wished to discuss with his maker.

He mentioned that he had ordered a human for him; Godric seemed less than interested, but thanked him anyway. Eric had even attempted to lighten the mood but joking about the Fellowship, but Godric's stare remained blank. Eric decided to cut to the chase.

" Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" he asked.

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are." Godric gaze fell on Anne.

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Eric started.

"Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We only grow more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals." Anne caught his stare and gave him a soft smile, which he did not return. "The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" Eric asked.

"I could have killed every last one of them with in minutes. And what would that have proven?"

Eric's eyes followed his gaze and noticed Anne standing in a doorway; her green dress flowing around her.

"Why did you bring here her? She is one of them. The sister of the man who wanted you to meet the sun!" Eric hated Steve Newlin. He stilled cringed when he remembered surrendering himself to save Godric and Sookie. Newlin's face as he laid the silver over his body.

"I brought her here because she is mine. You saw what he did to her, how she was being treated. You know she wanted to leave as much as I do. "

"I did, Godric. But don't you think her being here will entice the Fellowship of the Sun to take one of us again."

"That is a risk we all face. Her presence won't change that. I trust her with my life, as will you." Godric said firmly. "Eric, do not hate her for things she could not control. Not all of us get to choose our father."

Eric gave an understanding nod to Godric and slowly stood.

"Eric, I need you to watch over her, be my eyes, my ears."

"Of course, Godric. I will do anything you ask of me"

"I know, my child."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne was waiting for Eric and Godric to finish taking when she heard shouting from the living room. She started walking towards the noise and following the crowd when her body collided with a hard body. Anne's eyes grew wide as she recognized the man in black that had spoken out earlier; his cowboy hat still firmly on his head. He glared down at her like a predator.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" he purred. His voice, _have I heard it before? _

Anne started backing up; she was terrified. Godric had warned her not to leave his side, why did her curiosity always get the best of her!

_Shit, shit, shit!!! What am I gonna do? _

Anne kept stepping backwards until her body hit the doorframe she had been standing in earlier.

"What do you want?" Anne asked.

He just laughed at her as he walked towards her. "Just a taste."

Anne's hand flew up to her neck and she felt Godric's bite from earlier in the evening. Yes, it had been pleasurable. But he wasn't Godric.

Anne bolted through the doorframe only to be halted roughly by two strong arms pining her to him. Her back was pressed hard against his chest, one hand tightly around her waist, the other around her neck pulling her head to the side.

"Let me go" Anne pleaded.

"Now that's not what you really want" then he leaned down and licked her neck. "You taste…"

"Stan!"

Anne looked up and saw Eric in the doorframe across the room.

"Release her!" Eric ordered.

"You have no power here, Eric. This isn't your territory." Stan said as his grip on Anne tightened; she whimpered in pain. "Besides, she isn't your human"

"Leave the girl alone. She belongs to another"

"Leave Viking, and let me enjoy this." Then Stan leaned down by her ear. "Another Newlin…." He whispered. Anne's eyes flew open, _this is him!_

Anne felt his fangs brush up against the skin of her neck, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

She didn't care who heard her. She just wanted to get away from Stan. Soon enough Anne was ripped away from Stan's grasp and fell to the floor.

|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sookie rubbed her neck as she watched Bill and Lorena leave.

"Thank you Godric. You have saved my life again." She said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it, my friend."

Suddenly Godric's face feel and he turned his head behind him. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when she heard a scream echo throughout the house. It sounded like……

"ANNE!" Godric yelled, then he was gone.

Sookie made her way though the crowd and finally reached the living room. She couldn't believe what she saw. Godric held Stan pushed in the air against the far wall, his hand tightly gripping his chest. Eric was kneeling on the floor helping Anne stand up. Sookie could tell she was flustered.

"Sheriff?" Stan started.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT IS MINE! YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME STAN!!"

"Yours?" Stan strained.

"YES! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! SHE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!!!! YOU HAVE BROKEN THE LAW OF CLAIM"

Godric threw Stan across the room and into the other wall. Sookie made her way to Anne who was clinging onto Eric her head buried in his chest, she was crying. Eric looked relieved to see her.

"Anne" Sookie whispered. Anne's head moved from Eric's chest and Sookie's heart broke. The poor girl looked scared shitless, her thoughts going a mile a minute. Sookie couldn't understand any of them. Anne's face was red and tears were streaming down her cheeks; her eyes swollen.

Sookie reached out and pried her away from Eric's shirt and hugged her, allowing Anne to wrap her arms around her and hug her tightly. She looked back up at Eric, who had turned his gaze back on Godric.

"Sheriff, please I didn't know. "Stan cried

"You did, you recognized her immediately as I knew you would." Godric paused. "The girl belongs to me, she is mine and no others."

"Your human is one of them, sheriff." Stan said.

"I know, she came here of her own free will, by my invitation." Godric smirked.

"But she is…" Stan argued.

"I know exactly what she is, underling. And I care not. Who are we to pass such a judgment on an innocent girl?" Godric looked over at Anne, still in Sookie's arms. "You have disrupted the peace in my home, Stan. "

"Sheriff, forgive me. Do not dismiss me from your side."

"You were out of line Stan, one more falter and I will kill you myself."

"Yes sheriff" Stan got to his feet and walked away.

Godric walked over to Sookie, Anne was still hugging her tightly. "Thank you Sookie, but I will take her from here." Sookie gave him a soft smile and started moving away. Godric pulled Anne away from Sookie and moved her into his embrace, his hands running up and down her back.

"It's alright, little one. I am here. Do not be afraid, my love."

"Excuse me everyone!!!" a voice rang out.

Anne looked up to see Luke standing in the corner on the other side of the room. _What is he doing here?_

"I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, and I have a message for Anne Newlin." There were gasps and whispers throughout the room.

Anne pulled away from Gordric and stepped forward. "Luke?"

Luke's eyes fell on Anne; she could see a look of disgust on his face.

"Your brother forgives you for your sin and hopes that God will show you mercy in the Kingdom of Heaven." He unzipped his jacket to reveal silver chains and bombs strapped to his chest and a detonator in his hand.

"Die in peace, Anne"

and he pushed the button.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Trublood, only Anne Newlin. Sorry I haven't updated. School and two jobs are no beano when it comes to writing.

Also, I have decided to jazz this up a bit, but you have read to find out what happens!!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and keep them coming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne gasped and threw her hands up in front of her face to block the impending explosion, but it never came. Her heart was racing a mile a minute; _what happened?_

Anne slowly lowered her hands, her breath in short pants as she took in the scene around her. Everyone was fine, Luke wasn't here. There had been no bomb. She turned around and saw Godric and Eric talking; then Godric looked up at her.

Anne started to smile, but stopped; a look of confusion came upon her face. She leaned up against the doorframe and looked down at her pale hands in contrast to her green dress. _What was that? Was I just daydreaming? It felt so real…._

Anne could still feel Stan's grip on her body, her throat dry from screaming. _Could it have happened? No…we are all still here. There is no way that could have been… _

Then Anne heard shouting from the living room.

_Oh my God….._If what she had seen had been true, then….

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?"

_Stan…_

Anne slowly turned and looked up at Stan. She was afraid, but knew she had to get to Godric. If Luke was coming with a bomb there was still time to get everyone out.

"I belong to Godric and no other!" Anne said firmly. "You must not break the law of claim!" _Had she said that right?_

"How would a filthy human know the law of claim?!" Stan said harshly grabbing her arm and leering down at her. Anne heard a very clear click and looked up to see Stan's teeth gleaming at her.

"I know because I belong to Godric, your Sheriff" Anne said again. "Let me go!"

"I don't believe you!" Stand said lowering his mouth to her neck.

"Stan, Release her!" Eric ordered. "The girl speaks the truth. If you release her now, I will not inform Godric of the little mishap" _Thats right Eric, threaten him._ Anne thought.

Stan leaned back from Anne, "Someday" he whispered, and then pushed her to the ground.

Anne caught herself with her hands and started getting up. She had to get to Godric. That is until she felt a cold hand on her arm. "Where do you think your going?"

Eric drew her into his huge frame, she looked up at him. She felt so small against him, he eyes level with his chest.

"Thank you for what you did, but I have to go to Godric!"

"Godric is busy Anne." Eric said coldly.

"Eric, please. I have to tell him! You have to let me go!" Anne was trying desperately to get away from him, but his grip on her never faltered.

"Anne, I am loosing patience. Remember, you are not my human." Eric growled at her.

"Eric, I know you don't like me, but if we don't get to Godric, people will die!"

His brow creased and eyes narrowed. "What is this you speak of?"

"Too many details; just trust me! Please!" Anne pulled on her arm again.

_I trust her with my life, as will you…._

Eric looked into her eyes and saw fear. _She had the sight._ "What did you see, Anne?"

Anne looked up at Eric with tears in her eyes.

"Come with me." Eric whispered.

Anne allowed herself to be pulled close into his chest as he pushed threw the crowd of people. His eyes fell on Godric, as Bill escorted Lorena out of the house. He picked up Anne and held her to his chest and flew to Godric's side.

Anne was completely disoriented. One minute she was at the back of the room the next Eric had hauled her to Godric. Eric placed Anne on her feet.

Godric turned as he felt Eric approach, but was surprised to see Anne at his side. She looked at him and threw herself into his arms, not caring if anyone saw them. Sookie looked up at Eric, then back at Anne.

"Anne, are you alright hun?" Sookie said as she moved closer to Eric.

"Godric, she has the sight." Eric said. Godric felt Anne's arms tighten around his neck. He gently pulled her back and looked down into her face and saw clear worry and distress.

"Tell me what you saw, Anne." Godric said one hand cupping her cheek.

"Steve is sending a suicide bomber," Godric sighed. "…for me." She continued.

Godric looked up at Eric; he was peering down at Anne coldly. Godric knew he had heard her to.

"A…suicide….bomber?" Sookie whispered.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

She nodded slowly "We need to get everyone out." Anne said

.

"How much time do we have Anne?"

"Not much"

"Eric, find Isabel and tell her what has happened. We need to move quickly." Eric nodded and then was gone.

Within a matter of moments Isabel was at Godric's side with Eric.

"What do you want us to do, Sherriff?"

"Follow my lead." Godric said.

"Everyone," Godric announced. "Thank you for the celebration; it has been a pleasure to have such fine guests in my home. It has been quite a long evening and I wish to retire."

He turned back to Eric and Isabel. "Make sure everyone gets out, and quickly."

"Yes, sheriff." Isabel said. Eric just nodded.

Anne was relieved. No one had to get hurt; Godric had saved them all, saved her. She turned to say something to Godric when…..

"Excuse me everyone!!" A voice rang out. "I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, and I have a message for Anne Newlin." There were gasps and whispers throughout the room. Luke started unzipping his coat.

"Godric!" Anne gasped. Luke's eyes fell on her. _The jig is up_, he thought.

"Your brother forgives you for your sin and hopes that God will show you mercy in the Kingdom of Heaven."

Godric moved in front of Anne

.

"Die in peace, Anne." And he pushed the button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Godric raised his head to look at Anne. His hands cradling her head from where he had pushed her down; his body covering her own as a shield. She had splotches of blood on her but he knew none of it was hers. Godric hauled himself up into a sitting position and looked around his home.

Everything was destroyed; blood and fire coated the walls and furniture. His eyes found Eric a few feet away; he had also used his body to save Sookie from the blast.

Godric heard a groan beneath him and watched as Anne opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around digesting the situation. She gave a whimper when she looked down at her body, at the blood seeping into her dress.

"Anne." Godric said as he stood up.

She looked up and caught his eyes. "I am so sorry." Tears were spilling over now, her eyes getting puffy.

Godric reached out his hand to her which she took without hesitation. She stood up beside and Godric carefully took her in his arms.

"It's all my fault." she whispered.

"No, Anne." Godric said gently. "None of this is your doing."

"He came for me!" she cried.

Godric took her shaking hands into his own still grasp. "The words were for you, but the message was for us all. The intentions of your brother would have remained the same whether or not you had come. But you saw it Anne, you knew. You tried Anne to warn us, if you hadn't more would have lost their lives." As Godric spoke Isabel came to his side.

Anne just stood there silently; completely zoned out looking around what was left of Godric's home. She heard talking around her but tuned it out; staring into space.

A few moments later, Anne felt a cold hand on her shoulder and looked up at Godric, his eyes holding hers.

"Come Anne, we must leave this place. I am going to take you somewhere safe; your brother cannot find you there. I will protect you, forever." Other vampires and humans were slowly leaving the room; soon Anne and Godric were alone.

Godric took one last look around his living room and then back at Anne who remained silent and still. He started to walk away but stopped when he felt the pull of her hand in his. Godric knew Anne was broken, betrayed. This night had proved too much for her. He could only hope that she wasn't too far gone and he could bring her back.

"Anne, look at me." she slowly raised her head. "I need you to be strong for me, be brave. Be the person your brother can never be, break away from his wickedness and stay true to yourself." He lifted her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Stay with me Anne, do not disappear inside yourself. I couldn't bear to lose you after finding you so shortly. "

Anne's only response was a small nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Godric led Anne threw the halls of the hotel Eric had taken them to. She had still not spoken a word. He was getting worried. He came to their room, slide the key in the lock and walked her in. She seemed like she was in a trance, her movements slow and steady. She made her way past him and straight to the bathroom, closing the door softly. It wasn't long before Godric heard running water.

Godric looked around the room. Some of his clothes had already been brought up and the bed turned down for him. He saw the clock on the bedside table, 3:00 am. The sun would be up soon and he also had the desire to wash the blood off of him, but he could wait for Anne.

Thirty minutes later, Anne was still in the shower. Godric walked over and gently knocked on the door and received no answer. He sighed and turned the knob, which she had left unlocked. The first thing Godric noticed was the hot steam flooding out clinging to his face. He made his way to the shower and slowly opened the door; then he saw her.

Anne was sitting in the shower, her green dress clinging to her, ruined from the water. Her dark hair draped around her and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her eyes closed, it was obvious she was crying. As he looked down at her, he noticed her skin was red, raw from scrubbing.

"Anne" he said. She looked up at him through her tears.

"Godric?" she whispered.

He made his way towards her, put his back to the wall and slide down to join her under the spray. In a matter of moments, his clothes were just as wet as hers.

"I had to get it off." She whispered.

Godric just nodded and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close into him. Anne sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, curling into a ball. Anne knew Godric was worried, but she couldn't process what was going on. She was in utter shock. She didn't know what to think, what to do. Anne couldn't believe Steve had done this. Steve her brother, her best friend, whom she had loved more than anyone in the world; tried to kill her. Attempted to murder her to save her soul. _God will show you mercy in the Kingdom of Heaven._ Anne cringed at the memory. Steve had been her everything and now he meant nothing. She was no longer his sister, no longer a Newlin.

Anne felt the hand on her shoulder tighten around her body and she moved closer to Godric. His hands slide under her knees and adjusted her body so that she was sitting comfortably in his lap, her head on his chest. She sighed.

Anne's thoughts went to their first encounter; she had been terrified of him, accused him, and practically screamed in his face. But even from the start she had felt something for him. Something she had never felt before. Another memory flashed inside her head of the second time she spoke to Godric. He had told her truth behind the lies that filled her life, he had held her, he had kissed her. _You have awakened something I thought had died...love. _Anne knew that what she felt for Godric surpassed her love for her brother. She had known him two days and willingly dropped her morals, her family, her life, for him.

Godric reached over and turned the water off, then scooped up Anne in his arms and made his way out of the bathroom, grabbing some towels off the counter. He placed her on her feet and wrapped a towel around her, slowly drying her off. Godric rubbed her arms, shoulders, and back with the towel, then made his way to her hair. Anne still stood there unmoving; her dress dripping around her feet and sandals. She felt him grab her hair and ring it out gently with the towel.

He reached one hand down the back of her dress and started lowering the zipper; he heard it hiss as it moved down her back revealing her delicious skin, inch by inch. The dress gave way and a strap fell off her shoulder. The zipper came to a halt in her lower back, he handed her a towel for her modesty before peeling the wet material from her body. It fell to the ground and she stepped out of it, securing the towel around her chest, tucked in. She turned around to see Godric lift his drenched shirt over his head, water clinging to his skin and hair.

His chest was as pale and beautiful as she remembered. She saw him pat himself dry with another towel, her eyes following his every move. He reached for the tie in his pants and Anne's face grew red from embarrassment; she quickly turned to give him privacy. She heard him moving around behind her but didn't dare turn around. The red from her face was starting to spread down to her chest.

She heard the towel fall to the ground, then felt Godric's hands and arms wrap around her waist, reeling her into his embrace. Her back pressed against his bare chest, the towel resting between them. He started swaying them back and forth.

Godric leaned his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. She smelt of lavender and ambrosia, she smelt divine. He felt himself harden slightly. He knew he needed to calm down, she wasn't ready for him. He didn't want to push her, but he wanted her, she was his. He gently turned her around to face him. Anne was relieved when she saw a towel wrapped around his waist. He put his hand under her chin; her eyes drawn to his powerful gaze.

She looked up at him. She looked so sad and fragile; like she could break apart at any moment. He hated seeing her like this, but wasn't sure how to comfort her, so he did the only thing he could think of. Godric leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. He heard her breath deepen. He then moved to the other cheek, then her forehead, and finally settling on her lips.

He brought her closer, her hands resting on his bare chest and his digging into the cloth on her back. She parted her lips and Godric took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, scraping a fang over her bottom lip. He felt her arms move up from his chest to wrap around his neck. Godric stifled a moan. He wanted her, needed her. He was growing far too aroused and the evidence was right in front of him. He was surprised Anne hadn't felt it yet, giving their close proximity. He had to stop himself before things got too out of hand for her.

He pulled out of the kiss, and immediately regretted it when he saw the look on her face; her eyes were closed, lips parted and swelling from his kiss. She trembled. Godric felt himself harden more; he had done this to her! He had made her tremble from his touch, his kiss. And then he smelt her again, from a different area of her body. She wanted him too.

Godric snapped.

The next thing Anne knew, she was pushed down on the bed while Godric's lips smashed down on hers roughly. His hard, naked body pressed down upon her, his arousal digging into her hips. Godric's hands roamed her body, they seemed to be everywhere. Never lingering in one place to long. Anne's hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer.

She felt the towel slack and realized that he was opening it. She stilled, and turned her head to the side. She had never been more embarrassed. She knew she didn't have the models body, and he was perfect. She looked down at the mattress, afraid to meet Godric's eyes.

Little did she know that though Godric had started removing the towel from her form, his eyes never left her face. He knew that this was new to her and he wanted her to enjoy this as much as him. When she had turned her face away, he stopped his actions and just stared at her.

"Anne, look at me."

She turned her head.

Godric continued to take her towel away from her body until she lay beneath him, only covered by a pair of panties that would soon be gone as well. She was beautiful. Her pale body was open before his eyes. The red from her face had worked its way down her chest, her breath coming in short pants, his chest hovering over hers. He looked back up at her face, her cheeks were red but she did not turn away again.

"Of all the wonders I have seen, I have never looked upon anything as beautiful as you." he whispered.

Anne gave him a soft smile and he leaned down to kiss her again, pressing his chest to hers.

She gasped as one of Godric's hands grazed over her breast, her nipples hardening at his touch. He moaned in response and tore his lips away from hers, moving them down her neck and chest, nibbling at her skin. He moved slowly from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts, licking her skin, savoring the taste.

He pulled out of her kiss and she was about to whine in protest until she felt his lips around her nipple, sucking and pulling. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, the sensations he was provoking upon her were completely foreign and she had no desire for it to stop.

She felt the bed dip and looked up at Godric, confused when he got off the bed. Then her eyes widened in surprised and anticipation when his hands untucked the towel and let it fall from his body so that he was bare before her. Anne dropped her jaw. No, she had never seen one before, but how was that supposed to fit inside her. He was huge. Well, to her anyway.

Seeing her reaction, Godric gave a small smirk and reached for her underwear, sliding them down her legs. His mouth watering when her smell became stronger. He crawled back up to join her on the bed.

Godric started kissing his way up her body. Anne spread her legs to accommodate him, his body aligned with hers. He leaned down to kiss her as his hands continued to massage and fondle her body, one hand making its way down to her most intimate part. She gasped in surprise when he felt a finger press into her. She looked up into Godric's face. His jaw was set and he was looking down at her hard; his eyes burning into her. His fangs were out and he looked so fierce, like a predator. And she was his pray. Another finger joined the first and Anne grabbed his arms, bucking against his hand in pleasure. Godric started moving his hand in and out of her body. His thumb rubbing against her clit.

His mouth drew down to her breast, his free hand holding himself over her. He couldn't wait much longer.

"Please," Anne moaned. "Godric!" She was close. Anne was at a loss, all she could do was moan Godric's name like a plea.

Godric grinned to himself. He moved his hand faster, her breaths were becoming shorter. He added another finger as he felt her impending orgasm. And soon he felt her spasm beneath, her eyes open in wonder, a smile on her face. She screamed his name.

She looked up at him, lust and desire clear on her face.

"Godric." Anne moaned as she pulled him forward to kiss her again. Anne felt him, hot and hard, between her legs.

"It's alright Anne. I am trying not to hurt you." Godric said.

"But I want you, I need you. Please!" Anne whined.

"Anne, I.." Godric started but was cut off when he felt her hand make its way down his chest and snake around his shaft, gripping it in her small hand. Godric moaned. Anne gave it a light squeeze and Godric jerked above her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Godric nodded.

Anne was confused, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was in pain. Was she doing something wrong?

"What do I do?"

Godric opened his eyes and looked down at her, seeing the genuine curiosity and willingness in her face.

"Later, Anne. Now we finish what we started." He said huskily.

He positioned himself between her legs and started to slide into her. She was so warm and tight, better than he imagined. He stilled when he heard her sharp breath. He leaned his mouth down to her neck, nipping at her flesh. If he could distract her, she might relax and not focus on the pain he was about to cause.

"Anne, I am going to take you. I am going to make you mine." Godric growled.

"yes…." Anne moaned.

Then Godric slid his length fully into her while simultaneously sinking his teeth into her neck. Anne screamed at the intrusion, but soon started moaning as he sucked on her neck.

Anne was trembling beneath Godric. It was an odd feeling; a hot, hard club was filling her, joining her to Godric. He shifter inside her and her nails dug into his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She felt his voice vibrate through every part of her body.

"Yes, its most…" but her sentence was broken when Godric pulled out and swiftly thrust back into her. Long, short, hard; her head was thrashing against the bed as Godric thrust into her tight body; his rhythm always changing.

"Godric" Anne croaked out.

Godric lifted his head from her neck, her blood covering his mouth and teeth. He grinned mischievously as he thrust into her again, her mouth opening in a gasp.

"Look at us Anne" Godric said. "Watch us together."

Anne didn't know what he meant until he lifted her head and cradled it so she could look down between their bodies. She watched as Godric pulled out of her body to the tip and then pushed back into her again and again.

Anne had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. It was as though watching him multiplied the sensation tenfold. She felt a familiar tension in the pit of her stomach working its way around her body.

Godric felt her quiver beneath him and knew she was about to finish. He increased his pace to a full and steady speed, pounding into her. He heard her moans grow louder, and he smiled as his lips came down to suck on a nipple, sliding a fang across the sensitive flesh.

"Godric…..I …..I…"

"Come for me, Anne." He growled. "Come for me, now!"

His voice is what did it for her, his command. She tensed up beneath him and orgasmed; her body convulsing upward into him. Godric held her, his release emanate. He thrust a few more times into her then felt himself go over the edge, spilling himself inside her.

Godric let himself fall upon her, his body laying on hers lightly; his hands running though her hair.

"I love you, Anne" he whispered.

"And I love you, Godric" she said faintly. He moved off of her, and pulled the covers on their bodies.

Then he gently brought Anne close to him, her back against his chest, his arm draped lazily over her stomach. Anne's breathing became deeper; Godric thought she had fallen asleep, until she spoke, her voice hoarse from overuse.

"I think" she began, "I am beginning to understand what people mean when they talk about hope. I never expected to feel like this, to be here, with you; that there are possibilities that I never understood. That I can move now, in any direction. "

Godric laid his cheek on her head, his hand brushing down her side.

Then she continued softly. "Talk to me Godric. Tell me about your life. Talk to me about Eric and Isabel. Make me see the difference between yours and mine. Make me angry. Make me safe. Talk to me." She pleaded.

And that was something Godric could do. By the time the sun peaked over the horizon, Anne was asleep within his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I promise I will update again soon, it won't be as long again! Keep the reviews coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Anne slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark. Anne looked over at the red numbers on the clock; it read 5:34 pm. She had slept all day! She moved to sit up, but felt a cold object draped around her, an arm to be exact. Anne turned her head back to look at Godric lying at her side. His chest was facing her; he had held her all night. She smiled softly; he had protected her, taken care of her.

Anne settled back down in the bed facing Godric. He looked so peaceful and well…. Dead. She also noticed how young he really looked. His features were soft and unmarked by time. It was his eyes that gave away his age; his eyes that conveyed how old he truly was, how he lived, what he had seen; everything. Anne could get lost in those hazel eyes. They held such beauty and understanding.

As Anne watched Godric sleep the events of the previous nights slowly caught up with her.

The fellowship…..Steve.

"_He will outlive you Anne. You are human, he's a vampire"_

"_I don't care."_

"_I won't take you back Anne"_

"_I won't be coming back Steve"_

"_Then my sister is truly dead. You will burn in hell."_

The bomb…

"_I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, and I have a message for Anne Newlin."_

Anne shuddered at the memory. It was all her fault; no matter how many times Godric had reassured her Anne still felt responsible. How could she not? If she hadn't been there, there would have been no bomb. But if she hadn't been there, she wouldn't be with Godric. He had saved her; when she didn't even know she needed to be saved. He saved her from her brother, from the fellowship; he saved her from the future Steve condemned her to. He had saved her in everyway a person could be saved.

He saved her; he **loved** her.

"…_Of all the wonders I have seen, I have never looked upon anything as beautiful as you."_

Anne laughed to herself. He was the one who was beautiful. Anne reached up and caressed his cheek lightly.

"I love you." She whispered. Then she silently got up and walked toward the bathroom, giving one final glance at Godric before going through the door.

Twenty minutes later, Godric rose to hear the shower running. He grinned wickedly at the idea of surprising Anne in the shower. He threw the covers off of his naked form and was about to head for the bathroom. He opened the door to find it steamed once again; except this time he could see Anne's outline through the shower door. She was singing to herself softly, obviously unaware of his intrusion.

Godric slowly opened the door to reveal Anne's pale body to his eyes. The water cascading down her face and chest, her eyes closed. She was beautiful; a goddess in her true form.

Godric stepped into the shower and reached out for Anne, wrapping his cold arms around her heated flesh.

Anne gasped and opened her eyes to find Godric grinning at her; his fangs popping out with a click.

"Would you like a backwash?"

Anne nodded her head; her eyes raking over Godric's naked form. She had seen a few glimpses last night, but nothing compared to the sight of him standing before her, hard and proud.

Anne gulped.

"Do you like what you see, Anne?"

Anne nodded again.

"You look good wet, Godric." She said giggling.

"You look good too…" he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Taste even better"

Anne blushed a deep red. "So, I heard there was a rumor about a backwash?"

Godric laughed.

"Of course, madam. "

Godric took the complimentary body wash and filled his hands. Anne turned her back to him and he began to slowly massage her back. His hands kneading into the flesh of her shoulders and neck; his fingers tangling into her hair. Anne leaned back into his touch, her head falling to the side.

Godric took advantage of her exposed neck and leaned down to place soft kisses there, inhaling her luscious scent. His hands moved down her spine until they rested at the small of her back, still maintaining small massaging circles.

Anne was moaning softly from Godric's administrations, pushing herself back against him. Godric smiled against her neck. Anne reached an arm back behind Godric; fisting her hand into his wet hair, pulling lightly.

"Anne" Godric whispered.

Then he moved his hand around her hips and slowly turned her to face him, capturing her lips in a forceful kiss; his mouth moving against hers passionately. Anne wrapped her arms around Godric's neck, pulling him closer, her chest pressing into his.

Godric's hands were running all over Anne's body, exploring her body all over again. Anne felt her back push up against the wall, the cold tile sending chills against her skin. Godric tore his lips from hers and kissed his way down her face, neck and chest; getting on his knees before her.

"Godric" Anne moaned.

"I'm here. "He whispered.

Godric continued kissing down her chest and stomach, until finally reaching that most intimate part of her.

"Godric! What are you doing?!" Anne gasped, looking down at him.

"I want to love you… down here." He said with a smile. His fangs glistening.

"But that's…that's gross! Why would you want to do that?!"

"Trust me, Anne. I want to do this." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Let me love you." He whispered against her and then his mouth attacked her.

Anne let out a choked cry, her hands fisting into Godric's hair. She could feel Godric's tongue running up and down her, sucking and kissing. Anne started pushing her hip into him.

Godric felt her moving and dug his fingers into her hips, moving faster when he felt her begin to shudder. She was close and he wanted to be inside of her.

He leaned back and looked up at Anne. Her eyes were closed, lips parted and her chest heaving slightly from sheer pleasure. She opened her eyes when she'd realized her stopped. She met his eyes and smiled bringing her hand down to caress his cheek.

Godric slowly stood up and picked up Anne, wrapping her legs around his waste. He could feel her heat but stayed still.

"Godric, please!" Anne whispered; her eyes never leaving his.

With their eyes locked on each other, Godric slid into her, each groaning softly. Godric drew back his hips and plunged into her again, harder. Anne could do more than just hang on to Godric, her back pressing into the wall, her hips moving counterpoint to his. Her hands were all over him, kneading, stroking, caressing his flesh. As he drove into her with punishing force, Anne's fingers curved into claws and she raked his ivory skin with her nails, leaving red claw marks. Godric Growled and pressed into her harder. Godric kissed her oversensitive breasts, fangs scraping as he pumped into her slowly, sending delicious pangs of pleasure radiating from her. His thick member hit a new spot she felt her pleasure spinning tighter and tighter.

Godric felt her walls tremble as her orgasm approached and felt the deep ache in his fangs. Without slowing the driving rhythm, he leaned down, cupping her heavy breasts. Swiftly, his fangs bit into the flesh of her left breast over her heart, marking her as his. As he bit her, Anne's orgasm flooded through her body. Godric raised his head from her breast trying to last through Anne's orgasm, but to no avail. He was soon coming inside of her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Best….backwash…ever…" Anne spoke, her voice raspy. Godric laughed.

Godric and Anne had just stepped out of the shower and were drying each other off when there was a firm knock on the door.

Frustrated, Godric pulled on a pair of pants and opened the door to see Eric.

"Forgive my intrusion Godric, but I must speak with you." He spoke softly.

"Can this not wait, my child?" Godric asked.

"I am afraid not sir" Eric said.

Godric opened the door and allowed Eric to enter the room. Anne came out of the bedroom wearing one of Godric shirts covering her body.

"Godric, Nan Flanagan wishes to speak with you. She says it cannot wait. Apparently, news of the bombing spread farther than we anticipated. It was covered in an interview with the Newlin's." Eric explained.

Godric turned his head from Eric to look back at Anne, she was gazing at him. He knew what she was thinking….

"What did they say Eric?" Godric asked turning back to his child.

"They said they were not responsible for the suicide bomber. Apparently the young man came to them willingly; they could do no more than "further God's will"

Godric nodded. "Did they mention Anne?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. The dear Reverend said that Anne has been kidnapped by vampires, and he offers a reward." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Did they mention his name?" a quiet voice spoke out.

Both vampires turned to look at Anne.

"Did they mention Godric's name?" she repeated.

"No." Eric said. "I don't think he wants to associate the bomb with you. It would give the public more to talk about in our favor."

"Thank you Eric, how soon will Ms. Flanagan be here?"

"Before this night is over; I am sure. She is still working in a conference at the moment."

"Call for me when she arrives."

"Yes, Godric." Eric bowed to Godric, and then turned to Anne, bowing slightly to her too.

Eric turned and was about to reach the door when Anne called back to him.

"Eric!"

Eric turned to see Anne walking past Godric towards him. She took his large hand into her small one.

"Thank you." She whispered and gave his hand a squeeze.

"For what, little one." He said.

"Trusting me." She smiled softly and let his hand go. Eric looked up and met Godric's eyes; his face was beaming with pride.

_He truly does care for this human….._

Eric nodded again, and then walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Half an hour later, Eric came back for Godric.

"She is here Godric; I will take you to her."

"Thank you Eric" Godric said as he stood up.

Anne followed closely behind until they reached the door; Godric stopped her.

"I am sorry my love, I do not want you to hear this."

"But Godric! I want to be there; I need to be there!"

"Anne, I don't want Ms. Flanagan to hear about you. None of this was your fault; you owe her nothing, you have no reason to be here. Do this for me, this is all I ask." He spoke quietly, gently.

"Godric... I ….. I....."

Anne hesitated. She didn't want to upset him, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. He was all she had. Anne's gaze fell to the floor in defeat. She would stay.

Godric leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I love you." he whispered.

"I know" came a soft reply.

With that Godric turned and left the room.

Eric watched Godric leave and turned his eyes back to Anne. She looked so helpless and sad; _what could he possibly see in this weak human? _He thought.

Anne stood oblivious to his presence and Eric decided to use this as an advantage.

He took two steps towards her and lifted her face to his, looking deep into her eyes; into her soul.

Anne let out a soft cry of surprise when she felt a cold hand touch her face; pulling her up. She was welcomed with Eric's face; his eyes locking with hers. She didn't know what he was doing, but she wasn't going to stop him. She didn't care at the moment.

They stood that way for a few moments. Each just looking at each other. Then Eric slowly leaned down and kissed where Godric had kissed her just minutes before; lightly on the forehead.

"He will be alright, Anne" Eric whispered to her. "I swear it" And then he was gone.

Anne was alone.

An hour later, Anne was starting to get antsy. _Why haven't they come back? Why are they taking so long? What is going on? Where is Godric?!_

Anne was pacing the room in circles. She had tried watching the television, but her thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

She had to get out of here; then Sookie came busting into the room.

"Anne! Its Godric! Come quickly!" Sookie yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling Anne out the room.

"What is it?! What is going on Sookie!?" Anne said, fearful of the worst.

"Godric.." Sookie started as they reached a flight of stairs. "He went to the roof; its almost dawn!"

_The sun! No! _Anne thought.

Anne pushed past Sookie and ran up the stairs; taking them two at a time.

_What is he doing!?_

She reached the top of the roof; hearing Eric yelling at Godric.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!"

Anne was standing directly behind Eric; his back to her.

"'Our' existence is insanity... we don't belong here." came Godric's reply.

"But we 'are' here!" Eric shouted again.

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric, what are you saying? Anne thought. She felt a hand grab hers and turned to see Sookie; her face full of worry.

"You taught me there was no right or wrong. Only survival or death." Eric said stepping towards Godric.

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force!"

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Eric fell to his knees; giving Godric a straight shot of Anne. His eyes locked to hers. She was crying.

Eric began to sob in another language. She couldn't tell what he was saying.... Her eyes never left Godric's face. _  
_

"Let me go." Godric said in English.

"What about Anne, Godric?" Eric said "You say that you love her, are you going to leave her behind as well?"

"I do love her; I love her more than life itself." Godric's eyes never left Anne's face.

"Then how do you justify this?!" Eric cried.

"She can still have a future; a life without pain and sorrow and fear." Godric said softly.

Eric continued to sob; Anne's tears fell harder.

"You will watch over her Eric; until she is ready to be on her own again."

"No, I won't let you die alone." Eric said firmly.

"Yes, you will."

Godric placed his hand on Eric's shoulder, looking into his face.

"As your maker. I command you." Godric said. "Take care of her."

Eric nodded and slowly stood up. Taking one last look at his maker, Eric said "I will do what you ask me" Eric then turned, surprised when he was met with Sookie holding Anne as she cried. Even with his vampire senses he hadn't heard them.

Eric looked up at the sky; he didn't have much time. His pace quickened as he made his way towards Anne. Taken off guard by his actions, Sookie slowly backed away from the pair. Anne held her head to the ground sobbing unaware of his presence. As he had done earlier, Eric took her face in his hands and brought her eyes up to his.

"I am sorry I failed you, little one." he whispered. Then Eric hugged her. Anne didn't realize it until she was pulled against his broad chest; his arms wrapping around her, holding her to him. He brought his face down to her shoulder, blood pooling onto her clothes.

"I am so sorry" he said again. Anne started to wrap her arms around his waist, but as quickly as he had hugged her, he was walking away. Anne looked up to see Godric speaking to Sookie.

"You know it wasn't very smart... the Fellowship of Sun part."

" I know. I thought it would fix everything some how. But I don't think like a vampire anymore..." Godric said; looking at Anne.

"You will care for him? Eric." he said turning back to Sookie.

"I'm not sure. You know how he is." Sookie let out a soft laugh.

"I can take the blame for that too."

"Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself..." Sookie turned, finally noticing Anne. "I... uh....I.....just go...."

"Goodbye, my friend" Godric said as Sookie walked away. Then he turned to face the horizon; he turned his back on Anne. They were alone.

"It won't take long; not at my age." Godric said.

"Godric," Anne choked out. "Why are you doing this?"

"Two thousand years is enough Anne." Anne ran up to his back wrapping her arms around him.

"Godric, you can't leave me!"

"I must, little one. The time has come...." Godric turned in her embrace and cupped her cheeks with his cold hands.

"Just know that I love you" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Do you believe in God Anne?" he whispered to her.

"Yes."

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" Godric asked her.

"God doesn't punish. God forgives."

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it."

"We all do."

Then silence.

"Are you afraid Godric?

"No, no. I'm full of joy." he said with a soft smile.

"But the pain?"

"I want to burn."

Anne couldn't contain the tears any longer "I-I'm afraid for you."

Godric cupped her cheek again.

"A human with me at the end and human tears. A human that I love and that loves me. Two thousand years....and I can still be surprised. In this I see God."

He leaned down and kissed her one last time.

"It is time, ." He slowly backed away from her, and peeled his white shirt from his body tossing it to the ground.

"Godric" she called after him.

Godric slowly turned his head to look back at the young girl.

"I love you"

"I know" came his soft reply.

Then with his arms spread like an angel; Godric met the sun. Anne watched in horror and awe, raising her arms to shield her eyes; fresh tears falling again. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

_He was gone....._

"Anne...." she heard a voice.

"Anne!" _Sookie_?

"ANNE!!!"

Anne removed her hands from her face; they were still wet from her tears. She was in her room!

"Anne!" she turned to see Sookie burst into the room. "Its Godric! Come quickly! He's.."

"He's on the roof...."Anne sad sadly, cutting her off.

"Yes he's on.....wait, how did you know?"

Anne looked up at Sookie with her red puffy eyes.

"This time I will save him" Anne said as she ran out the door, leaving Sookie confused.


	14. Chapter 14

Again, I do not own any characters from True Blood; only Anne Newlin.

Hope you enjoy! Review are always welcome!

* * *

As Anne raced up the stairs towards the roof her thoughts were running a mile a minute...

_How could he do this? Why is he doing this? He can't leave me? I won't watch him die again! Be strong Anne!_

She reached the door for the roof and threw it open; it was still dark, but as she climbed up she could see the pink sky on the horizon..._the sun!._

She turned and saw Eric walking towards Godric and speaking to him once again. She couldn't hear what they were saying. She had to stop Godric; she knew how this conversation was going to go... and how it would end. _I'm sorry Eric, but I need to do this for both of us._

"GODRIC!!!" Anne yelled running towards the pair.

Eric turned at the sound of her voice; apparently taken off guard by her presence. Godric merely turned his head. As she reached them he spoke to her,

"You shouldn't be here Anne. I don't want -" but Anne cut him off.

"It's too late for that Godric! I know what you are doing! I will not stand by and watch you die again!"

At this Godric turned.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

Anne walked towards him slowly, locking her eyes with his. Eric watched the pair silently. He knew deep down there was nothing he could say to stop his maker, but maybe just maybe, this girl could. He turned his head to see Sookie walking towards him.

"Eric?" she whispered.

He raised an arm and put it around her shoulders gently. Then they both turned to watch the scene unfold.

For Godric and Anne, time seemed to stand still.

"This isn't right Godric." Anne said breaking the silence.

"Yes it is Anne. Two thou-" but Anne cut him off again.

"Two thousand years is enough. And yes Godric, I believe in God!" Godric mouth parted slightly at her statement.

"Anne, what?" he began.

" And no, Godric; God doesn't punish." Anne continued on. "I know that you aren't afraid Godric. I know that you love me."

"Then you know that you cannot stop me Anne." Godric said with a growl. He didn't want to frighten her; he only wanted her to understand. He was doing this for her. He was giving her the chance for a real life. If he stayed, he knew he would never let her go. He loved her too much.

"Actually Godric; I think I can." she whispered, letting the tears fall freely down her face.

"What do you mean Anne?"

"Its poetic really..." Anne let out a soft laugh.

"What is, little one?" Godric said walking towards her until he stood before her.

Anne raised her head in defiance.

"Two lovers dying together...for each other." she whispered.

"Anne..." but before Godric could say another word. Anne pushed past him, running full force towards the edge of the building, towards the sun. Godric's eyes widened when he realized her intent and he ran after her, catching her just as she reached the edge.

"What do you think you are doing!?!" he spoke roughly. "Are you trying to..."

"kill myself?" Anne finished. "It's alright if you want to die, but I cannot hope for the same fate."

Godric was in shock. She was about to jump off a building for him; she was willing to die for him!Godric looked down the side of the building, it was at least a fifty story drop.

"It is not your time, beloved. You have a full life ahead of you" Godric said trying to make her see reason, to understand.

"So do you Godric, you have a life ahead of you too."

He looked down at her. "What life Anne?"

"My life. You have my life, Godric."

"Anne..." Godric started again. "Listen to me..."

"No!" Anne said pulling out of his arms. "You listen. If you choose to end your life on this day, know that I will do the same. If you die, I die! Whether it be my own hand or another. I will make sure of it! So here is your choice Godric! Kill yourself, knowing that you are killing me with you or live and save us both!"

"Anne, you can't be serious!"

"You better hurry Godric! Time is running short!" Anne said looking towards the horizon. "Make your choice Godric!"

Godric turned to look at the horizon; sure enough she was right. He had very few minutes left.... He looked back at Anne, his eyes bleeding with tears.

"Please Anne. You know I love you.."

Anne's heart clenched, but she stood firmly. "Then save me Godric. I don't want to die." she confessed. "It breaks my heart that you are so eager to."

Godric looked past Anne and locked eyes with Eric, giving him a slight nod. Anne saw him give the gesture and turned to see Eric walking towards her. _To hold her!_

"No!" Anne cried and moved farther away from either vampire's grasp....right off the edge of the building.

Anne screamed.

She was falling.....

Anne couldn't hear anything but the wind racing around her. She tried to look around but could only see the ground racing up to her. _I guess this is it_

Just as she was ready for impact, she felt her body get jerked towards the side.

"Ugh" she gasped. It felt like a pair of arms were holding her. Suddenly she felt herself moving up; away from the ground. She looked around but couldn't see anything except a broad chest. She looked up and locked eyes with...Eric.

"What you did was very foolish, little one." he scowled at her. "But brave" he whispered.

They reached the top of the building again and Anne was surprised when she didn't see Sookie or Godric. Anne turned to see the sun about to peak over a few buildings.

"Eric! The sun!"

"I know" he flew them straight to the door and pushed her in, quickly following behind her. Eric was able to close the door just as the sun hit the building with its white hot rays.

"Where's Godric?" Anne whispered.

* * *

Eric led Anne back down the stairs and to her room. He opened the door and stepped aside, allowing her to walk in. But she stood there unmoving. Eric placed his hand on the small of her back, giving her a light push. Anne stepped through the doorway, and felt her body being turned in Eric's arms.

"Anne" Eric whispered as he raised her chin and looked in her eyes. "You did what I could not. I won't forget this." he then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Eric couldn't remember the last time he had hugged someone. He could feel Anne's arms wrap around his waist as she returned his embrace. He smiled in her hair and inhaled. _She truly is special...._

Eric pulled away slowly, smiling down at her. "He's all yours, Anne." Then he shut the door.

Anne watched Eric leave, her thoughts jumbled.

_Did that really just happen? _

Anne walked slowly through the room towards the bedroom she shared with Godric, as she turned the corner she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed facing her; his hands covering his face.

"Godric?" she said quietly.

Godric moved his hands and looked at her. Anne gasped. Blood ran down his face in tears and spilled onto his chest. He looked so weak and hurt. Anne wanted to run to him, to hold him, but she knew that this wasn't the time.

"Why Anne?" He spoke standing up. "Why would you do that to me? You could have died? Thank God Eric has the gift of flight, I could have lost you! Do you know what it was like to watch you fall knowing I couldn't save you!"

"Yes actually" Anne said. "I already watched you die once, remember. I know exactly what it feels like."

Godric stood silently taking in what she was saying.

"Do you love me, Godric?"

"You know I do" he whispered.

"Do you want to be with me?" Anne said.

"I don't deserve you, Anne."

"Godric, why do you think death is so necessary?"

"You have your whole life ahead of you Anne, you do not need me. I will only burden you with pain. Your brother was right."

"No, Godric my brother was wrong!"

Anne raced to him throwing her arms around around his shoulders. She hugged him tightly. "Steve was wrong, Godric. You are my life, you are everything to me." she whispered into his neck.

Godric pulled her away to look into her emerald eyes. In them he saw, fear, confusion, passion, and love. She loved him, this he knew. But could he be so selfish in the world to keep her by his side forever? He looked down at the two puncture wounds at her neck and remembered how she had tasted. _Pure innocence._ He allowed his eyes to follow her form, noticing his blood staining her clothes.

Anne started trembling under his gaze. She let him look at her. She knew what he was thinking. But she knew she had to prove him wrong.

"Godric?" Anne said.

He looked back up at her.

I love you." he winced slightly. But Anne continued. "Please Godric. Stay with me today and tomorrow and the days to follow. Let me show you. I can show you." she pleaded. "I'm not asking for you to belong to me and I am definitely not talking about sex."

Godric raised an eyebrow at this. Anne just frowned, she wasn't going to break her concentration; instead she raised a hand to cup his face, letting his blood smear on her hand.

"I'm talking about the way two people....to beings can care for each other; the way they share a life between them. I'm talking about the kind of love that keeps you alive. Please, Godric."

After a moment, Godric lightly put a hand over the one on his face. He lifted it gently and kissed her palm. He smiled and lowered her hand. Then ever so gently allowed one of his to cup her cheek in the same way, brushing away Anne's clear tears.

"Show me, then." Godric said softly.

Then he leaned down to gently kiss her and Anne knew he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Well there you go, it's done! I didn't kill him, although it was a hard decision not to. But I figured, its my story, why not? Lol

If you don't like the ending or you wanted another M scene, too bad. It's not about the sex, its about their love. Sex just happens to be a bonus. You can make assumptions if you want, lol. Or if I get a lot of complaints I might, MIGHT, write an epilogue, but I am hoping that my readers understand the deeper meaning that I was aiming for. :) I am sure that you do!

Reviews are always welcome! Especially now that my story is complete. Let me know what you think. Reviews are what make the writing all worth while.

Thanks for reading everyone!

Lennie62


End file.
